The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
by YvetteBlack
Summary: It is Harry's 5th year and Sirius Black has been hiding a lot of things from him. Voldemort's attacks are minimal compared to a new threat that wants to see the entire Noble House of Black utterly destroy.
1. A Ghost from the Past

**Chapter 1: A Ghost from The Past **

Harry sat down as he awaited his trial. He felt nervous and wondered if the Ministry would really throw him out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had just shown up from behind Harry and began to act as his defence lawyer, but before Dumbledore got to present his witness the doors of the courtroom, were open. Everyone had been angry as why the doors were open, when everyone knew it couldn't be done while a court was in session, but the person who had walked in was not just anybody.

The whole courtroom had gone into shock except for Percy Weasley, who was the annotator. The Umbridge woman, with her toad-like face and ribbons, had turned very pale and even her lips had turned blue. Even, Dumbledore was speechless, but Harry wasn't. The moment he had seen her come in, he knew it was impossible for his mother to be alive, but seeing her in the flesh was another story. Lily Evans scanned the courtroom quickly as if making a mental note of who was there, before laying her eyes on Harry.

'Am I late?' she asked Fudge and then completely ignored him as she walked towards Harry, with a motherly smile on her lips. She looked exactly as Harry had pictured her: slender build, with long silky red hair that reached her mid-back, green emerald eyes and smiled just for him. Harry almost got up to hug her and to make sure that what he was seeing was real and it was not his imagination, created out of fear of leaving Howarts.

She placed a hand on his shoulders and faced the Ministry members, with a look of hatred on her face. Harry felt a surge of happiness flow through him, as he felt her hand touch him. She was real, though Harry and that was all that mattered to him. At that moment, a though occurred to him. If his mother was here with him, wouldn't that mean that his father was also alive? If he was...where was he? Why had he not come to see him? All these questions ran throgh his head as his mother spoke.

'Which one of you is _Umbridge_?' His mother demanded, with green eyes flashing in anger as she laid them on Umbridge, who was now whispering to Fudge.

Fudge didn't want to talk to her but had no choice because he squared his shoulders before speaking. 'Mrs. Potter, we are in the middle of—' Fudge was cut off.

'UMBRIDGE I HAVE THE ORDERS _YOU SENT_ TO THE DEMENTORS TO _KILL MY SON_!' she screamed at Umbridge and she waved a piece of parchment for everyone to see. Dumbledore grabbed the parchment from her hand as the jury gasped in horror along with the rest of Ministry members

'Lies!' sneered Umbridge as she held her nose up high in the air.

'Let me see that!' demanded Fudge from Dumbledore, but it was too late. The parchment was already making its way through the members of the jury; as each one shook his or her head in disappointment. Fudge had enough and demanded that Dumbledore continued with his defence.

Ten minutes later Harry was leaving the courtroom with a smile on his face. Not because all the charges had been dropped and that he could continue studying at Hogwarts; but it was the fact that he had his mother again and if he was lucky, even his father. Mr. Weasley was waiting for him outside, looking very worried.

'How did it go?' he asked.

'Perfect!' was the only word Harry could say, as the doors of the courtroom closed behind him. His mother had stayed behind to put the Umbridge woman in her place, with the promise that she would meet with him later on.


	2. The Other Guardian

**Chapter 2: The Other Guardian**

Lily had met with them at the main entrance of the Ministry. Upon her arrival, Harry had been surprised that Mr. Weasley seemed to know her, for they talked as if they had known each other for a very long time. He couldn't help but wonder why Mr. Weasley had not said anything to him at all.

'How was Fudge?' asked Mr. Weasley as they exited the building.

'As furious as ever and Umbridge…. could have eaten her own hat if she had one.' Lily smiled.

After a while they walked in silence, passing muggle shops as they made their way to the subway station. During that time Harry couldn't help but feel odd; somehow everything felt like he was in a dream and yet…it was tangible. He had questions to ask and many things to say to her but couldn't muster the courage to do so. As they walked by a particular street, Lily invited them for lunch.

'How about it Arthur, it would be my treat and we won't tell Molly.' She coaxed Mr. Weasley as they passed a muggle restaurant called La Lune. Mr. Weasley looked reluctant at first until a customer had come out of the restaurant - as he left the delicious smell of pastries filled the air.

'Well, I guess a morsel or two won't do any harm.' Mr. Weasley declared as he opened the door of the restaurant for them. 'After you May…Harry.'

Harry stopped walking, 'May?' he choked.

Mr. Weasley quickly forgot about the pastries and quickly pulled Harry outside. 'Listen Harry, I did tell you in the Ministry that I doubted she was your mother. I guess it is time for you to learn the truth, but not from me. I need you to be understanding and patient. I know that it is asking a lot.' said Mr. Weasley quickly as he began to see Harry's temper and disappointment begin to rise. 'I know what you are thinking Harry and all I ask…is to hear her out. Can you do that for me, Harry?' Mr. Weasley asked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded, as he saw the woman who looked like his mother secured a table for them. A split second Harry had hoped that Mr. Weasley was lying to him and that his mother was truly back. As they entered the restaurant, Harry saw May turn around to look for them and once she had spotted them, she waved. Mr. Weasley waved back in acknowledgment as they made their way to towards her.

'I have good news, honey.' said May excitedly. 'In a week or so, your famous godfather will be a free man!'

Harry looked at her with contempt but he couldn't deny that he was grateful.

'How did you accomplish it?' asked Mr. Weasley curiously as he put the menu down and motion for a waiter.

May looked guilty as she eyed Harry for a second before answering. 'When I was little…I had a knack for family history. My parents objected at first but…. I did it anyways.'

Harry knew why she was avoiding the question, about how she was helping Sirius. Harry wanted to shout at her for being such a fake and of all people she could have impersonated, why did she have to choose his mother? Didn't she realize how much she had hurt him? Harry felt like his heart had been ripped out all over again.

May continued as she began to rampage through her suitcase. 'As I track down my family line, I found out that not all my ancestors had been buried in the ancestral family plots. As eager as I was…I could only track down one family…the Evans.' May then pull out two pictures, which looked old and worn out from being taken from place to place, and gave then to Harry.

One picture contained two young girls around the age of ten, wearing matching pink dresses. They were sitting on a park bench together eating their ice cream cones. Both girls had long red hair and looked so much a like. Harry would have guessed that the girls would have been sisters by just looking at the picture.

The second picture also contained two young girls; one was a brunette and the other was a redhead. They were Hogwarts students. The brunette wore Slytherin's robes, while the redhead wore Gryffindors' robes. The girl in Grynffindors' robes he recognized to be his mother, Lily Potter.

'The first picture of the two young girls,' began May to say, '…is your mother and me. When I first met her I was shocked to see the family resemblance but she wasn't shocked at all. Your mother always said that she knew me, even before she ever met me. I would always tell her that…she knew me because she always saw herself in the mirror.' May weakly laughed, but Harry could see that the memory of his mother had affected her in some way because her eyes looked red, like she was about to cry.

May then cleared her throat as the waitress brought them the goodies that Mr. Weasley had so nicely ordered, without disturbing May's and Harry's conversation. Once the waitress had left, May continued.

'Then the time came and the both of us were accepted into Hogwarts. We were so happy…but then, I began to have doubts about how well I was going to do at Hogwarts, but your mother was always so sure of herself, something I always lacked.' she said as she sipped her tea.

The way she talked it reminded Harry of Hermione Granger, not matter how much she studied or prepared, she always doubted herself. The more he heard May talk, the more he was convinced that she was hiding something…something he couldn't put his finger on. The other thing that bothered him was that if she went to Hogwarts and was such a good friend to his mother…why hadn't Lupin or Sirius talked about her before? Harry thoughts were then interrupted as Mr. Weasley finally spoke.

'Tell me May, why the raven hair, when you have such beautiful red hair?' asked Mr. Weasley as he took one last bite of his sandwich.

'It was nothing really, I wanted to be different…unique in a way. Lily didn't mind…she always said that I had ruined my looks by coloring my hair to a darker shade.' She answered with a smile. 

'We'd better get going or Molly will worry.' Stated Mr. Weasley hastily as he got from the chair. 'But first where is the loo? I hope you don't mind…it will be just a bit.' He indicated as he spotted the restrooms on the far corner of the little restaurant.

Once Mr. Weasley had left, May looked at Harry anxiously. Harry tried to avoid her gazed but it was impossible, so he did what Hermione would do, which was unnatural for him. 'What makes you different from my mother?'

May smile, 'Well…' she began, 'for starters your mother had a heart-shaped face and I don't. She had a better set of lips, gorgeous emerald eyes like yours…'

Harry smile as he heard her describe all his mother's attributes and perfection. But then May dropped the bomb he wasn't expecting.

'Harry…I know you barely know me, but would you like to come and live with me? You will be a lot safer and better taken care of and I can even arrange to…'

Harry cut her off before she continue, 'I would love to but I'm good where I am. Between Sirius' and Aunt Petunia's cares, I couldn't be happier.' He lied.

May looked crestfallen but smile nevertheless. 'Whatever makes you happier Harry, after all, what type of guardian will I be if I didn't want what's best for you?'

'Guardian?' muttered Harry as she played with the napkin in front of her.

May nodded, 'Your parents' also left me in charge of you, Harry. Unfortunately with the event with Sirius Black, I wasn't allowed to take you with me. Everyone though I was also in involved and had not choice but to leave the England.' She took a deep breath as she calmed down her anger. 'Sirius…' she said icily, 'is really something isn't he?'


	3. Siriusly Odd Behaviour

**Chapter 3: Sirius-ly Odd Behaviour**

On the way to 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry couldn't stop thinking about, what he had learned from May. Not only was she a distant relative, but she was also his other guardian. As they rode on the subway he couldn't suppress the feeling of loathing towards her. Not only for pretending to be his mother but also for leaving him and Sirius behind. The more he looked at her the more he didn't like her. The only consolation Harry had, was that Sirius could put things right! 

Upon their arrival at Grimmauld Place, Mr. Weasley gave May a piece of paper, which she quickly read and then destroyed. Harry had seen her crumple the paper and with a blow from her lips, the piece of paper caught on fire as she still held it in her hand. As he saw the ashes blowing away, Harry was surprised to see that she didn't use her wand or chant a spell to destroy it.

'Isn't she something?' mumbled Mr. Weasley, 'She is the only Auror in the whole Ministry that is able to do that type of magic.'

'I'm ready Author.' May said, fixing herself a bit.

'Right.' said Mr. Weasley as he proceeded to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Mrs. Weasley had opened the door for them. Once inside, Mrs. Weasley kept looking at May like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes then were fixed on Harry, who just looked away and pretended to not notice anything.

'I bet you are all hungry.' Mrs. Weasley said in a hurry as she walked towards the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley was going to say that they already had some lunch but thought better of it. He just kept quiet and followed after Molly to the kitchen. Harry was about to follow, when he noticed that Sirius was standing in the middle of the stairs in front of his mother's portrait, staring at them.

"Ms. Aztec." said Sirius with an aristocratic air.

Harry could almost swear he heard May stop breathing at the moment Sirius had taken his first step towards them. Harry took this as a sign that May was afraid of Sirius and was about to smile when he caught a whiff of someone's cologne. Ron's cologne to be more precise…the one Hermione had given him for his 15th birthday. Was Sirius wearing it? 

The more Harry looked at Sirius the more he didn't like what he was seeing. Sirius's dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance, he was wearing his best robes, and even his shoes looked liked they have been polished enough to see your own reflection in them. Harry frowned; the Sirius in front of him was not the Sirius he knew.

Meanwhile May looked like she had been frozen in place and could hardly breathe, but still kept her composure. 'Mr. Black.' May spoke in a very faint tone. 'I have opened your case and if everything goes well…' May almost stopped speaking as Sirius approached them. '…You will be a free man. Once the Ministry sees they were wrong, they will have no choice but to award you with the Order of Merlin, 1st Class.' May said with a smile as she tried to sound professional.

'Thank you.' said Sirius almost gallantly as he raised her right hand and kissed it.

The kiss that Sirius had placed on her hand was too long for Harry's liking. What was wrong with Sirius? Why was he acting like this? The only thing he needed was for Sirius to kiss her, right in front of him.

'Oh, there you are…lunch is ready.' said Mrs. Weasley as she came to get them.

During lunch everyone kept looking at May as they ate, except for Mr. Weasley and Harry. As for Sirius…he was a different case. May looked very uncomfortable, especially with the way Sirius was staring at her, almost like if he was trying to figure her out. After a while, Harry tried to catch Sirius' eye but it was virtually impossible, for he seemed to be concentrating on a certain redhead.

'Sirius how does feel to know that you are almost a free man?' asked Fred as he just finished making a bet with George. The bet consisted of Sirius being too far-gone to answer at the moment or to even keep a decent conversation.

It took Sirius a moment to register that someone was talking to him, 'Oh, right.' He began as he looked at his plate before looking at everyone on the table, almost like he was trying to decide who had spoken. 'I don't know. I guess I will find out once I'm truly free.' he answered honestly.

'Speaking of free,' May began as she looked towards Mr. Weasley. 'Arthur, were you able to get what I asked?'

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat before speaking, 'Of course…but I had a wild of time getting it.' He said as he began to get up from the table. Mr. Weasley exited the kitchen and was back a few seconds later with a small box. 'There you are.' He said handing May the box.

May smiled like she had been given something precious, 'Thank you Arthur, I owe you one.'

'I still believe you will be destroying your natural beauty,' said Mr. Weasley, 'Don't you agree, Molly?'

Mrs. Weasley nodded. 'I don't believe that anyone should pretend to be someone else, when they aren't happy with themselves first.' said Mrs. Weasley but it seemed that it wasn't the response Mr. Weasley was looking for. As for May she looked embarrassed and unable to speak at all.

Harry couldn't be happier; someone had finally said what he had wanted to say for a very long time, but in not the same exact words. Harry saw Hermione looking at the box very closely as if it would tell her everything she needed to know.

'Please excuse me.' May said rather quickly as she left the kitchen and headed towards the stairs, her face was still red from the comment she had received from Mrs. Weasley. Harry smile, but his smile was short-lived, for Sirius had gotten up as well and had gone after her.

After lunch was over, Harry, Hermione and Ron had headed towards the boys bedroom, and upon arrival Harry had proceeded to tell them everything that had happen within the Ministry of Magic.

'She can't be that bad.' said Hermione as she rested her head on Ron's pillow. Ron sat on the opposite side of the bed puzzling over what Harry had just revealed to them. 'If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have known who had sent the Dementors after you.'

'Why would Umbridge try to kill you?' asked Ron still puzzling over Umbridge's actions.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'It is obvious Ron, that she didn't want anyone to know that You-Know-Who is back and that the Ministry is doing nothing about it.'

Ron looked at her, half-amused, and then his eyes widened as he finally noticed that she had her eyes closed as she rested on his bed. Harry lay on his bed defeated. No one had even bothered to point out how she had hurt him. Not even Hermione who was the cleverest of the three had managed to point this out. But it was no use continuing with the subject, since Hermione had obviously fallen sleep and Ron was simply watching her. 

Harry again wondered why everyone had kept May out of his life until now…or even why nobody had mentioned her before. Then again there were a lot of things that they were not bothering to tell him. Harry looked towards Ron one more time, in hopes to say what he was thinking to him, when he saw Ron still looking at Hermione. Harry just closed his eyes believing that maybe a nap would do him some good, when a thought popped into his head. The looked that Sirius had on his face at lunch, was the same look that Ron had as he looked at Hermione sleeping. Could be that Sirius felt something for May? Harry made a mental note to ask Sirius if he was in love with May or did he just like her, before falling sleep.

_Harry felt himself hearing someone laugh. 'He is adorable. Are you sure that you trust me enough to look after him?' said a female voice._

Harry found himself looking towards two females, who where looking at him as he played with his toys. One of the females, he instantly recognized to be his mother but the other was another matter.

'You will be perfect.' said Lily as she pickup Harry up. 'Besides Harry loves to play with other children. Don't you love?'

Harry then saw the other woman, who was also holding a child around the same age that he was.

Harry then felt that everything had began to shake and that his name was being called over and over again.

'Harry! Harry!' said Hermione, almost screaming at him to wake up, as Ron jumped on Harry's bed. 'Honestly Ron, if my screaming doesn't wake him up, what make you think that by jumping on the bed would?'

'Because,' said Ron between jumps, "I just know…'

'How I just love to be awoken by Ron the Earthquake!' Harry was grinning now fully awake, thanks to his best two mates.

'Earthquake?' said Ron in disbelief as he missed a step and almost fell off the bed.

After settling themselves down, Harry toll them about his dream but where later interrupted by Fred and George, before they could say anything on the subject.

'Can you believe it?' said George, '…we were kicked out from the room across Sirius' bedroom.'

'Just when we were putting the finishing touches on the room.' said Fred, disappointed.

'What kind of finishing touches?' Hermione asked fearing the worst, since that particular room had been assigned to May. At the moment Harry wanted to congratulate them.

'Just a knickknack here and there,' said George with a smile, 'but at least we should be able to get enough materials for our next project.'

At this Harry couldn't help but feel absolutely confused at what the twins where up to. 'What do you mean by "enough materials?"' asked Harry.

George grinned at his twin before answering, 'Thanks to May we have come to the knowledge that the muggle way is the only way to go.'

Hermione lift an eyebrow not liking where the twins where going with this.

'We figure that if May can use muggle household objects which can't be detected by magic. Imagine what we can get away with at Hogwarts! We could leave the school with a bang!' exclaimed Fred quite excitedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She just knew that this year was not going to be her year, especially with the OWLS coming up.

'Harry, I just that maybe you will like to know that Professor Lupin is here.' said Ginny who had just entered the room, with Crookshanks.

Harry smiled, 'Where is he?'

'In the study with Sirius.' Ginny answered as she sat beside Harry.

A few moments later he made his way into the study, where his father's best friends were gathered. The door was left half ajar and Harry could see Sirius from where he was. Now this was the Sirius that Harry knew, his hair was a mess but still presentable, his robes weren't entirely clean and well pressed, and he looked angry and bored. Harry was about to enter the room, but he stopped as soon as he heard the topic of their discussion.

'So, May is back after all this years?' asked Lupin surprised.

'It doesn't matter if she is back," growled Sirius. 'She is still my fiancée, even if she likes it or not.'

'You still have not forgiven her for leaving you at the altar, even after all these years?'

Sirius growled as he ran a hand through his hair, 'Let's drop the subject! Now tell, what have you found out about this man…the one who wants to kill her?'

Lupin seemed to take a moment before answering, 'All we know is that he is in England and knowing our luck, it will be only a matter of time before he joins You-Know-Who. Dumbledore had always said that the assassin might still be You-Know-Who's right hand man even after all this years. This assassin is complete nut job if you ask me…he still follows his master orders as though he were alive. I don't like this at all…first it was your brother, then your father and your mother. What bothers me is why would this assassin go after May? It is not like she had married you and why hasn't he come after you?'

'I don't think her status within my family had anything to do with it. As for me,' Sirius chuckled, 'he is afraid to try anything against me. I believe that the real reason behind his attempt on my bride it is because of our…' Sirius had stopped talking when he saw Harry standing by the door. Sirius looked at Lupin before motioning Harry to come in.

'How are you holding up?' asked Lupin as soon as he saw him.

'I'm good, thanks.' answered Harry taking the seat that Sirius had motioned for him to sit on. As he sat down he notice that the small table, which was by Sirius' chair, contained upon its surface an empty half-bottle of whisky and a glass. Harry looked toward Lupin who was not holding a glass of his own.

Lupin had always been perceptive of Harry, a gift he had always shown during Harry's third year at Hogwarts. 'I believe there is something bothering you Harry, do wish to talk about it?'

'No…but I have been wondering about something.' said Harry as he debated whether or not to ask what had really been on his mind.

'You know Harry,' began Lupin to say as he made himself more comfortable in the chair, 'it is not good to keep things bottled up.' said Lupin as he looked in Sirius' direction. The whisky bottle was now almost empty as Sirius pored the rest of the drink to his glass, empting the bottle.

Harry had to admit that Lupin had a point and was about to ask his question when Sirius spoke, 'If your questions are about May, Remus here will answered them.' said Sirius pointing at Lupin. 'At this moment, I have a few words I would like to say to a certain witch.' said Sirius drunkenly. 'If you will excuse me.' Sirius said getting up from his chair and then proceeded to stagger towards the door.

Lupin shook his head in disagreement and then he looked at Harry with sympathy. 'He is only like this because May disagreed with him about something…which is not very important at the moment.' said Lupin with a manner of non-importance.

Harry didn't say anything about the subject, for he knew that he would soon find out what that something was. 'About May,' began Harry, 'why haven't I heard of her before?'

Lupin took a deep breath, 'Well Harry…the reason why she has never been mentioned is because she was never important.'

Harry blinked at this. Harry hated May but that was not a reason to call her unimportant, well to him at least she wasn't. 'Unimportant?' asked Harry.

Lupin tried to hide a smile, 'For one thing, when she left she vowed to never return to England even if Sirius was calling her from his deathbed. The other reason was that Dumbledore didn't think it was important to tell you.' Lupin explained as he looked at Harry with curiosity.

Harry was getting mad. 'You are saying that the only reason why she came back it was because she needed protection?'

Now it was Lupin's turn to blink, as he quickly understood that Harry had overheard their conversation and could help but wonder…what other things had Harry also heard?


	4. The Contract

**Chapter 4: The Contract**

After his conversation with Remus Lupin, Harry headed towards his bedroom. Waiting for him was Ron and Hermione who looked anxious to tell him something. Ron and Hermione had quickly filled him in on what they had heard coming from May's bedroom.

'You should have heard Sirius! He was furious!' Ron exclaimed. 'He demanded that May let him in. When she told him to go away…he pounded on the door with such strength, that I swear he almost broke the door down!'

'Fortunately nothing happened,' explain Hermione, as if it was a small matter. 'Since there was no more yelling, we can safely assume that May had opened the door for him.' Harry looked at her as she said this with such calm, like she had heard of these situations before.

Then Hermione rounded up on Harry. 'Aren't you going to tell us what happen downstairs?'

'Hermione!' scolded Ron in shocked.

Harry just smiled at his two best friends and then proceeded to inform then of what he had discovered.

'You mean to tell us that there is a killer on the loose, who is still working for You-Know-Who?' asked Ron, a bit surprised. 'Even after everyone thought he had been destroyed?'

Harry nodded his head and looked towards Hermione in hopes that she knew why the killer was after May. It was not that he cared, but it was more out of curiosity. After all, it didn't hurt to know more about Voldemort and his followers. 

Hermione looked deep in thought and didn't say anything. Harry figure that she was trying to figure things out like she always did whenever there was trouble. The only things that bothered him was that after a few moments of pondering, Hermione had a look in her eye that revealed that she knew something he didn't. Harry was about to ask what was on her mind, when Mrs. Weasley had come in.

'Oh…there you are!' exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she stood with a broom in one hand and a feather duster in the other. 'I am going to need some help from the three of you.'

When it came time for dinner, Harry felt like he had been worked to the bone. Mrs. Weasley had made them add an extra bed to their room and if that was not all, she had also made them clean the room from top to bottom. During the time that Harry and Ron did most of the work, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had enjoy a nice conversation with each other, as they watched them clean. Hermione had asked relevant questions as to who might be staying with them. All Mrs. Weasley had said without revealing too much information, was that the boy was related to Sirius and that he was their age.

With this knowledge both Harry and Ron had wondered who this boy might be and how is he related to Sirius? After all, the only boy he could think of was Draco Malfoy! Harry kept looking at Hermione as they were helping setting up the table, hoping that she would tell him that it was not Malfoy that was coming to stay with them.

At the moment Harry was about to approach Hermione directly, May had come in to the kitchen to offer her assistance to Mrs. Weasley. Harry notice that she had dyed her hair black, which would have made her look pale if it wasn't for her tan. Her wet hair was brushed down nicely behind her, creating a wet spot behind her green tank top, which she wore with a loose pair of black pants.

Lupin, who at the time was helping them setting up the table, sat and watched May in amusement. May sat across from him at once after being turn down by Mrs. Weasley and began to talk to him.

'I see that you had dye your hair again.' Lupin commented.

May laughed before answering, 'Old habits dye hard.'

'Then let's just hope we are like those old habits.' commented Sirius as he entered the kitchen. Sirius was now sober and looked in better shape then the last time Harry had seen him. Sirius then ran a hand through his wet hair with a smile before sitting beside May.

May looked uncomfortable as Sirius sat beside her and even more uncomfortable as he put an arm around her. Lupin grinned at this and Harry just scowled.

Sirius and Lupin continued to talk about old times. As for May she just kept quiet and smiled from time to time. Harry sat down beside Lupin as he observed both May and Sirius. May still looked uncomfortable and moved a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. That's when Harry saw a small dark figure on her left arm, which he couldn't make it out.

Harry was about to ask May about it when the doorbell rang. Harry frowned, why was it that every time he meant to ask something...someone had to interrupt? Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen in a hurry to open the door, but as usual the portrait of Sirius's mother began to yell. Mrs. Weasley yelled to the portrait to be quiet on her way to the door, but there was no use.

Before the portrait could continued her rampage, Sirius had gotten up and yelled to the portrait to be quiet. 'Mother, be quiet is it just Alexander!' His mother stopped yelling at once. Everyone was surprised except for Lupin, who just smiled.

Harry heard the door opened and then he heard the worst sound of all.

'Sorry we are late but Alex here, wanted to make sure he knew his way around the school before we left.' Snape drawled.

'Hello Mother, I see that you're no longer wearing that ridiculous colour.' said a boy about Harry's age as he entered the kitchen. Harry could almost assume that this boy was Alexander. Harry didn't like him at all because Alexander had the same air as Draco Malfoy and even the tone of his voice was almost a perfect match.

'Alex!' said May excitedly as she got up from her chair and run to embrace him. Alexander just scowled but let his mother hug him just the same. 

Harry, at the moment, felt a small stab of jealousy but didn't brew much about it. Then Sirius got up and had a good look at the boy and Harry could see pride written all over his face. Again, Harry felt another stab. Harry didn't need a crystal ball or Hermione to tell him who Alexander was, since it was plain to see on Alexander's face. Alexander was almost the spitting image of Sirius Black.

'Hello Father.' said Alexander respectfully, after May had let go of him.

Sirius smiled and made a move to hug Alexander but Alexander just stood there. Sirius looked hurt and quickly began to introduce everyone in the room. If it had been Harry he would have gladly hug his father, but unfortunately he was not given that opportunity. Harry watched Alexander closely as he politely nodded his head in acknowledgement to those who were present. Then Alexander looked towards Harry, who had been the last one to be introduced.

'Alex, this is Harry Potter my godson,' said Sirius with a warm smile as he looked at Harry. 'Harry meet my son, Sirius Alexander Black.'

'Hello Harry, please call me Alex.' requested Alex with a smile, but Harry could tell that Alex was sizing him up.

Harry could tell that Alex didn't like him just like Harry didn't like Alex. Harry nodded with the same air of arrogance that Alex had showed, for he wanted to give Alex a taste of his own medicine. Alex didn't show any trace of surprise in the manner that Harry had treated him.

'I had better be going,' commented Snape as he stood behind Alex.

'Please stay for supper.' begged May as she touched Snape's shoulder.

Snape smile at her, 'No thanks, but I will only request that you meet me at the usual place tomorrow night.'

May only smiled and nodded, which Snape took as a good sign and then departed, much to Harry's relief. Sirius, on the other hand, was furious with May and didn't say anything - but his face showed otherwise.

Once everyone was seated, Mrs. Weasley began to serve dinner. Dinner was awkward since Alex kept complaining about dinner and Mrs. Weasley kept giving May nasty looks. Harry could have sworn that if Alex continued to murmur about how bad the food was, Mrs. Weasley would have given him a good hex. If that wasn't all, Sirius was constantly being rejected by Alex's cold manners. Harry could tell that this affected Sirius greatly and it hurt Harry to see Sirius in this manner. Couldn't Alex just answer a simple question with a bit of warmth in his voice? As for May, Harry blamed her for raising such a git.

After dinner was over, Harry had learned almost everything he needed to know about Sirius Alexander Black. May's family had raised Alex when she had worked for the Ministry of Magic in the United States, as an Auror. Harry also learned that May's father had been the Minister of Magic there.

As the adults talked in the kitchen, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been asked to show Alex to his room. Alex was not happy that he had to share his room with Harry and Ron, so he made sure to voice his opinion.

'I didn't think I was going to be sharing a room. I should at least get my own room since I have to live here.'

Hermione quickly became fed up with Alex and quickly turn on him. 'Live with it!' exclaimed Hermione and then left the room, leaving Harry and Ron to deal with Alex.

It was not long before it was time for bed and for Alex to stop boasting about how great his grandfather had been when he had been alive or how he was allowed to be taken as apprentice by an Auror, who had been a family friend.

Mrs. Weasley had come in to remind them that it was time to sleep to which the boys promptly obeyed, except for Alex who just took his time. Once they were all in bed, May came into the room along with Sirius. Harry and Ron quickly pretended to be asleep except for Alex who had began to snore softly. At seeing that they were sleep, May then proceeded to tuck Alex in and she placed a small blanket in Alex's hand, which he quickly clasped. May then kissed Alex forehead and then proceeded to do the same with Harry, with the only difference that Harry didn't get anything to hold onto at night.

Harry felt weird being tucked in and to have been kissed in the forehead by a woman he didn't like. As Harry opened his eyes, he saw Sirius put an arm around May's waist almost possessively and place a kiss on her cheek, as they walked out of the room whispering about something. Harry then just closed his eyes and hoped that today had been a nightmare of which he could just wake up from.

The next morning Harry awoke to see that Alex had already left their room and only Ron was with him.

'Morning!' said Harry cheerfully.

'Morning!' answered Ron with a smile and then he bust out laughing as he saw the small blue blanket laying on Alex's bed.

Harry also laughed. 'I bet Malfoy has a teddy bear.' He suggested to Ron

Ron stopped laughing for a second to digest what Harry had just said before another attack of laughter overcame him.

In not time both of their beds have been made, they got themselves wash-up and dressed. After they were all done they had no choice but to wait for Hermione. Hermione didn't disappoint them for she showed up just in time for them to go down for breakfast.

Breakfast had been an improvement from last night since Alex had not showed up and May was not at the table with them. Halfway through breakfast, May showed up and went straight towards the kitchen without saying a single word. Harry saw that she didn't get enough sleep for she had dark circles under her eyes, which she didn't bother to cover with makeup. A few seconds later May emerged with a sandwich, which lay in a garnished plate. Harry quickly assumed that this plate of food was not for her but for Alex. Harry was not wrong in his assumption, since Sirius had gotten up from his chair and blocked her path.

'Please let me through.' May quietly requested and didn't look pleased with Sirius at the moment. It didn't help that her voice sounded hoarse like she had shouted all night.

Sirius took the plate from her hands, 'If he wants to eat he will come down here and eat the same food we are eating.' Sirius told her, his face showed no sign of compassion.

Harry smiled, Sirius was finally putting his foot down. May looked angry as though she were ready to explode. She then closed her eyes for a moment as her fits shocked in rage. After May had opened her eyes she looked straight at Sirius.

'How dare you tell me how to raise my son! Have you forgotten why I decided to keep you out of our lifes?' May said harshly to him as she made one more attempt to get the plate from him.

Sirius quickly moved the plate out of her reach and yelled at her to go tell their son the rule he had just imposed. May quickly left without another word. Once she had gone Sirius sat down, placing the sandwich in front of Harry.

Later during the day, Harry heard shouting coming from May's room and it didn't take a genius to figure out who were the parties involves.

'They are at it again,' mumbled Ron as he made his head more comfortable in Hermione's lap. 'There is not a single moment that those two aren't at each other's throats.'

'On the other hand I can understand why Sirius is acting this way. It is not like he likes the idea of having a Death Eater at his home.' Stated Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had gone mental. Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing speaking.

'Didn't you see that May had the dark mark yesterday? It was in plain sight and it is not like she tried to hide it. Seriously you two are so dense...and Ron...didn't you say in our first year that all the Slytherin's had joined You-Know-Who?' she claimed, as she began to run a hand through Ron's hair.

'The dark mark?' asked Harry now remembering about the small dark spot in May's left arm.

Hermione nodded, 'I believe this is the reason why Sirius has May on such a short leash, that he has even moved from his bedroom into hers. You should have heard Alex yesterday, he wasn't happy.'

'When has Alex ever been happy?' stated Ron as he closed his eyes.

'Anyways, I think this explains why Snape told her yesterday to meet with him today.' said Hermione thoughtfully.

Harry nodded, 'Do you think they are meeting with Voldemort tonight?'

'Maybe,' said Hermione, 'but I also think that there is more to tonight's meeting. It is a shame that we can't be in the Order meeting this afternoon, otherwise we could find out what Snape and May are up to.'

'I see what Hermione is saying,' stated Ron wide eyed. 'Dumbledore wouldn't have let May set foot in this house unless he thought she was useful. Now with her in tow, Snape can't screw up because she will be there to cover him.'

'But this is also a double-edged sword,' began Hermione resting her hand on Ron's shoulder. 'What if both Snape and May are working for You-Know-Who instead?'

All this questions Harry had contemplated before about Snape but now with May, things where not just so simple. Harry wondered what Sirius thought about all of this and also if Alex knew about his mother's nightly activities.

As eight o'clock arrived everyone was in the study. Harry and Ron enjoyed a game of wizard's chess as Hermione read some old books from the Black's library. Alex was also reading but during his reading he had began to flirt with Ginny, who ignored him most of the time. Fred and George where locked in their room as they worked on another invention. Sirius was speaking with Mr and Mrs. Weasley when a grunt of frustration could be heard coming from the main entrance.

Sirius quickly got up, and was later follow by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. In the Main Entrance there was a hooded figure, who had the door opened but seemed unable to get out. The intruder kept hitting and prodding the invisible barrier that seemed to prevent its exit. At seeing this display, Sirius chuckled as he approached the intruder. The intruder turned around at hearing Sirius, and that's when Sirius removed the hood to uncover their intruder.

May was furious, her face was red and her eyes looked wild. 'Why can't I get out?' she demanded. 'Is this your doing?'

Sirius laughed and then signalled her to follow him to the kitchen. 'If you want to know why you can't get out, you'd better come with me.'

May looked reluctant at first but after she had given the open door one last glance, she followed Sirius. Once inside, May saw Sirius open a bottom drawer and pulled a small box. Inside the box laid Sirius's most precious possessions, which were made up from friendship pins to May's childhood love letters.

Harry was not impressed to see that May's letters were there but what really touched him was that he kept photos of his parents and of him. Harry may have been just a baby in those pictures but what counted was that Sirius always considering him one of his prized possessions. At the bottom of his boxed lay an old piece of paper, where the seal had been broken.

'Mr. Weasley if you please,' said Sirius handing Mr. Weasley the document.

Mr. Weasley looked at the document with surprise before opening it and then began to read it.

'We, James and Lily Potter, authorize Sirius Black and May Aztec to be the legal guardians of our son Harry James Potter. According to the rules of qualifications, we required that both Sirius and May live under the same roof, to which they should become inseparable in order to fulfill their duties as guardians. Within this document we seal a charm that once Sirius and May decide to take upon themselves the duty of guardianship of our son, Sirius would not be able to go anywhere without May and vice versa unless they are married according to the laws of the Ministry of Magic.' Mr. Weasley read.

Once Mr. Weasley had finished reading May screamed in frustration. This brought a surprised look from Alex and a grin from Sirius.

'You knew about this!' May accused Sirius. 'This is why you offered your home until I found a place? I should have known better! You knew that once I stepped into this home with Harry, I wouldn't be able to get out, unless it was with you? You know very well how much I hate you Sirius Black!'

Harry looked towards Alex, but he didn't even flinch at what was being said. On the other hand, everyone else looked shocked. Sirius then approached May until he was standing nose to nose with her, though he was taller than her by at least four inches.

'Your lies had never suited me.' Sirius told her. Sirius then grabbed May by the face and forcefully kissed her.

May resisted him, but in the end she responded. After the kiss was over she slapped Sirius with all her might and ran out of the kitchen crying. Alex looked towards Harry and winked at him before going back to the study. Harry looked towards Sirius, who had begun to put his things away before following after May. 

'Things just keep getting more interesting, don't they?' Ron asked Harry, who just nodded.


	5. Rufus SingultusThe Red Rattler of Death

**Chapter 5 – Rufus Singultus - The Red Rattler of Death**

After Friday night's incident, Harry didn't know what to think anymore…especially in regards to his guardianship. Harry turned to his side and faced Ron across from him, who was snoring happily as he slept. Harry squinted to see through the darkness of the room. Without his glasses he could only see shapes but one thing was for sure…there was a set of blue eyes looking straight at him.

'Want to talk downstairs?' Harry heard a voice ask him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Alex.

Harry nodded and then reached for his glasses but there where not longer there.

'Looking for these?' asked Alex as he placed the glasses in Harry's hand.

'Thanks,' whispered Harry as he put on his glasses.

'Let's go before Mr. Snorts wakes up.' Alex grinned.

Harry suppressed a smile and followed Alex down the stairs into the Study. Alex guided Harry down the stairs with such stealth that made Harry wonder if Alex did this type of thing all the time. The portraits didn't even notice them - or they at least pretended not to.

As they reached the Study, Harry noticed that Alex had been down here earlier because the candles that Mrs. Weasley had freshly put were now half way used and books that had been neatly put away were now everywhere. If that was not all, there was a plate full of cookies, a plate full of sandwiches and two bottles of Butterbeer on top of the coffee table.

Alex smiled, 'Now Harry,' Alex said coyly. 'I am not the one to show my tender side…' Harry wanted to snort at hearing this. 'But since with have to live in the same house, I though we might as well get to know each other.'

Harry adjusted his glasses before sitting opposite to Harry and could help feeling that he was making a deal with the devil. 'Alright, where do you want to start?'

'Well…' began Alex with a smile. 'Let's discuss my father for example…'

For a good part of the night they discussed what Harry knew about Sirius Black and what Alex knew about his own father. Harry was surprise to learn that Alex knew nothing about Sirius except that he was sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit.

Then the topic changed towards May. That's when Harry learned that May had broken the law more than once. Harry was not surprised when Alex had began to talk about her as an outlaw in her younger years but what surprised him was that her illegal activities had nothing to do with Voldemort…but with Harry.

When Harry asked Alex what he meant by that, Alex just smiled and told him to ask his mother. Harry could tell that Alex looked a bit jealous, so Harry didn't pursue the conversation further. Seeing this, Alex couldn't help to reveal that May had tried many times to kidnap Harry but never succeeded, thanks to Dumbledore. Otherwise Harry would have enjoyed the same life that Alex had.

During what was left of the night Alex told Harry about his demands, which included to stay out of Alex's way when it came to his friends. Harry, not wanting to be left behind, also placed his own demands. At the end of the night both Alex and Harry had come to a peaceful agreement to stay out of each other's way.

It was Monday morning and Harry had not seen neither Sirius nor May since the revealing spectacle from Friday night. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew the whereabouts of Sirius or May, but Mrs. Weasley had assured them that they were still somewhere around the house. During that time Harry kept thinking about what Alex had told him and could not shake the feeling that May might have been trying to kill him instead of protecting him like she professed.

The absence of Sirius unnerved him and another thing that got on Harry's nerves was that Alex couldn't keep his emotions at rest, for he kept having odd mood swings. One day he would be his normal self, the next day he would just be extremely bossy or impatient, and the day that followed, he would just be too submissive. Not only had his emotions flared uncontrollably, but also his appearance, for Alex was looking paler each day; the sparkle of mischief that had always ruled his eyes were dimming and to everyone's surprise, Alex had even stopped being arrogant.

During Tuesday afternoon Harry had heard someone whistling a tune somewhere within the upstairs hall. As Harry went out of his room to investigate he had found that the tune came from Sirius's old bedroom, where Buckbeak was now the sole resident. Harry walked silently towards the room, and found that the door was half ajar and giving one last look at the sides, he pushed the door opened. There he found a crouched figure at the far corner, shuffling things out from an old chest.

'Sirius?' Harry asked, adjusting his glasses. The room was still dark from the closed windowpanes that kept the sun from shinning in. Harry only walked a few steps before seeing parchments, textbooks and objects being scattered around the wooden floor.

Getting a few more books and parchments out of the box, Sirius got up, 'Hey Harry, I see that you have caught me cleaning out my things. I was meaning to put things in order for sometime…since Molly had kept on insisting it…but you know me, I wanted to do things at my own pace,' he smiled as he quickly put something in his pocket and then proceeded to dust a large textbook that he had in his hand, 'I hope you are enjoying yourself, Harry.'

Harry could only nod as he went towards Buckbeak who was sitting at the other end of the room, 'I'm having a great time,' he responded, petting Buckbeak.

'I'm glad, my boy,' he said, walking towards Harry through the mess of books and parchments. 'I bet you are getting on well with Alex.' 

'That's the reason I wanted to talk to you about and also among other things,' Harry quickly stated, swallowing hard as he now faced Sirius.

Sirius smiled, 'You know you can always tell me everything,' Sirius reassured him as he put a hand on his right shoulder. 'Besides, there is something you should know before…' Sirius was then interrupted as they heard the door open, which had accidentally knocked down a pile of books.

'Sorry,' said May as she looked at the mess that she had made. 'I was wondering,' she began as she began to clean the mess she had just made, 'If we could go to the drug store, which is only two blocks away from here. It will take no more than a half hour.'

Sirius lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything yet, at seeing this May quickly added, 'It is just to buy Alex's potion ingredients and some other little things you know.'

Sirius frowned not liking what he was hearing, 'Is his supply low?'

Harry was confused, since when did Muggle drugstores begin to sell potion ingredients? It wasn't as though you could go to a Pharmacist and ask for dragon scales, Flobberworm mucus and Boomslang skin or any other potion ingredients.

'Very low,' answered May with a look of pleading in her eyes.

Harry noticed that she looked very tired but there was something else to her appearance. Her complexion was glowing, which made her looked happy and radiant. Harry suspected that something might have happened between May and Sirius.

'I believe Alex might have run out since Saturday by the way he is acting. I have been wondering why he didn't tell me sooner.' May contemplated as she looked at the mess within the room.

Sirius looked angry, 'He doesn't need to. You are his mother and you are also supposed to make sure he has everything he needs before he runs out of them.' Sirius told her keeping his anger in check.

May looked frustrated as she glared at Sirius, 'Maybe if I had been told that I was going to be locked up in this place, maybe…just maybe…. I would have made sure he had enough stock!' she told Sirius with the same tone of voice that Sirius had used on her.

Sirius then looked at Harry as he completely ignored May in gesture that he was done with her and that she could go. May looked at Sirius one last time before leaving, 'After all these years he still has not changed! Why do I even bother?' May murmured as she left the room as she close the door.

'What did you want to talk about?' asked Sirius, a bit too crossly for Harry's liking.

'Forget it, we could talk some other time. It wasn't that important.' said Harry, rather too quickly for Sirius's taste.

Sirius searched Harry's face one last time before looking towards the open door. 'Alright Harry,' began Sirius as he took a deep breath, 'I just hope that I don't need to remind you that you can talk to me about everything.' Sirius looked stern as he said this.

Harry nodded and was about to leave the room when Sirius stopped him. 'Harry, I know that you are supposed to be in here at all times until you leave for Hogwarts,' Sirius said as he ran a hand through his hair, 'But would you like to go for a small walk?' Harry nodded as he suppressed a smile.

Half and hour later, Harry found himself walking beside Alex. As for May and Sirius, they walked behind them as they made their way towards the local drugstore. Harry had never been on a family outing before but then again this was not your normal family outing…since Sirius was with them in his animagus form.

There was something that Harry didn't like about being outside of Grimmauld Place and that was that the neighbourhood was very quiet at this time of day. Then again Harry had never been out of the house to be able to judge on how noisy the neighbourhood was.

'Sirius, stop that!' scolded May as she smacked Sirius from behind.

Harry looked behind him just to see Sirius beginning to growl at a nearby cat, which was lazily lying down on someone's fence. The cat ignored Sirius completely and continued to lick his paw.

'Don't make me get the leash!' May threatened as she grabbed Sirius by the ear. He was just about to run after the cat.

Harry just shook his head in amusement. Harry knew that Sirius was doing this on purpose and also because Sirius had told him about his plan to exasperate May. It seemed to Harry that Sirius liked seeing May irritated for some reason. Harry took one last glance back, and saw that May was putting her hair in a ponytail and that Sirius looked very pleased with himself, since his was wagging his tail.

A few minutes later, they had reached the Drugstore. The Drugstore looked like any other ordinary establishment within the neighbourhood and didn't seem to have anything that features that made it particularly special. Alex opened the door and when he did so, they heard the ring of a bell announcing to the pharmacist that he or she had clients.

Upon entering, Harry notice that the setup of the store was very convenient, for you had your coughs and cold medicine on one side of the entrance, and your headache medicine on the other. Harry also notice that the Drugstore was not very big but that it was rather long. Before continuing further into the Drugstore, Harry took a look behind him just to make sure Sirius was all right. Through the Drugstore's right glass window you had a very good view of a big black dog sitting close to the door, which looked to be in constant vigilance.

May had gone straight towards the back of the drugstore to talk to the pharmacist and began to request certain chemical ingredients. The Pharmacist was a small little man that reminded Harry of Professor Flickwick. The pharmacist quickly wrote everything down along with the amounts requested before proceeding to fill May's order.

May then turn towards Alex and Harry, 'Alex can you please get what you need,' Alex didn't need any prompting for he immediately when to search for his things. Then May smiled at Harry, 'Harry, you can also go and pick whatever you want. My treat!' May told him as she eyed one the shelf that contained different types of drinks and junk food.

'No, thanks,' said Harry still not quite trusting her.

Meanwhile Alex searched for his things, Harry just stood beside May as they watched the Pharmacist search for that things that May had requested. Harry could help but wonder why these types of ingredients were necessary? He couldn't remember any potions requiring zinc, calcium, phosphate or potassium powder along with other ingredients. Then again he had only taken fourth year Potions but that was enough knowledge to tell him that these were not your regular potion ingredients.

A few seconds later, the Pharmacist asked if she needed something else, to which she said no. Upon hearing this, the Pharmacist looked a bit sad. Now that the Pharmacist was done, May called for Alex, 'Alex, did you get everything you need?'

Alex who was in the first aid section quickly went to his mother, 'I think so.' Alex responded as he carried in his arms about six large black bottles.

Then May turned towards Harry, 'Are you sure that you don't want anything, honey?' asked May as her eyes pleaded with him. Harry knew what May wanted and that was something he could never give her, and that was his acceptance.

'No thanks,' said Harry knowing fully well what he had just done as he looked towards the entrance of the Drugstore. Through the windows Harry saw Sirius looking towards the sky, which had turn dark as if it would begin to rain.

'Alright,' May said a bit saddened and began to pay for all of their purchases.

As May and Alex picked up their bags, the lights began to flicker and Sirius began to bark uncontrollably. Harry then saw a thick fog emerge, which covered everything outside the Drugstore. All Harry could see was Sirius form looking restless as he paced back and forth in front of the door.

'SIRIUS!' scream May as she dropped the bags she was carrying and began to run towards the door pulling her wand out of her hair, which she had used for her ponytail but it was too late.

Harry saw a red light come straight towards Sirius and that was all anyone could see, for the whole drugstore had become engulfed with the bright red light. Then the door was blasted away as soon as the light had hit the spot where Sirius was. May just stood there looking at the debris of the door.

'Sirius,' she whispered over and over again as tears covered her face.

May then looked down and saw more fog beginning to replace the old one that had just begun to vanish. Only this time the fog began to seep through what was once the door. Once the fog had reached her feet she quickly turned towards them. 'RUN!' she yelled at them as she ran towards them.

At once Alex dropped his packaged and looked for a place to hide, which was between the hair products and the vitamin section that run in tilted vertical line from the pharmacist's counter.

'HARRY' yelled May but Harry couldn't see her for the fog had now covered every single inch of the room.

Then Harry heard a buzzing sound and as he squinted to look for a place to hide, he was pushed out of the way by May. That's when Harry saw the same flash of red light as before.

Harry was frozen in place and couldn't move as saw the ray of light hit May squared in the chest. Harry watched helplessly as the light engulfed May in a red glow, as she screamed in agony. The pigmentation of her black hair began to banish in front of his eyes as it began to be replaced by her flaming red hair. Then the light was gone along with the fog and May fell on the floor.

'Mom!' exclaimed Alex as he run towards the fallen form of his mother as hot tears adorn his face.

Harry then heard footsteps behind him, it was Sirius but not in his dog form. His face was neutral and not a single emotion betrayed him except for his eyes, which where filled with hatred and madness. Harry was relieved to see him and wondered how he had escaped but that was as much as Harry thought could stray.

'Stay here and don't move.' Sirius barked at them and then he run out of the store with wand in hand.

'DAD!' yelled Alex in desperation as he rocked his mother back and forth with in his arms, but Sirius didn't hear him.

'I hope you're happy, Potter!' spat Alex venomously, 'My mother just died saving your pathetic life! She always cared about you and that's how you repay her, with scorn?'

Alex then turned towards his mother whispering, 'Mom please wake up!' as he continued to rock her back and forth.

Harry didn't know what to say, he just stood there frozen in place, his mouth had gone dry and hot tears also threatened to spill from his eyes.

'Don't you worry, mother. I will bring you back! You'll see, I remember what you told me all those years ago.' stated Alex as he delicately put his mother down and began to search for something inside his shirt. Alex's hands nervously pulled an emerald pendant that hang from Alex's neck. Harry had never notice that Alex possessed such a necklace until now.

Alex brought the pendant to his eye level and then placed it on May's heart. Harry then saw Alex close his eyes as he began to chant a spell, which Harry had never heard before. 'Facio ab vita necnon obitus, placere recidivus is cor vivificus!' Alex said between tears. Once he had said the spell the pendant began to glow green and then it stopped.

Alex opened his eyes, 'Mom?' he whispered in hope, but there was no answer. Alex shook her once and then once more, still there was no answer. 'Mom, please don't leave me.' whispered Alex, barely audible as he laid his head on his mother's chest and cried softly.

'Is everyone alright?' Harry heard someone asked. Harry looked towards the sound of the voice and was glad to see Remus Lupin there along with Nymphadora Tonks. Both Lupin and Tonks had entered the now destroyed Drugstore and had their wands out in case of danger.

Lupin walked towards them as Tonks took guard. Harry saw Lupin's face become aggrieved when he placed two fingers on May's neck. 'I'm sorry.' Lupin whispered to Alex.

'What happen here?' asked Tonks when she saw Sirius appeared but he didn't answered instead he marched straight towards Alex.

'Stop crying!' barked Sirius. Sirius had come back all right but he was not the same. Harry could tell that his face was the same as before but only this time his eyes spoke volumes of madness. 'You are mother is still alive, but she will need a Physician.'

Alex wiped his tears with his sleeves and nodded in agreement. Harry stared at Sirius and Alex in disbelief, the two of them had gone mad!

'Sirius, she is dead.' exclaimed Lupin, as soothing as possible but Sirius would not listen.

Sirius picked May up and began to whisper to her. 'Once you get better, we will get married and give Alex the brothers and sisters he deserves. Harry will be so happy when you become my wife; he will then have a mom and dad who would care for him and protect him…' Harry couldn't believe his ears as he heard Sirius whisper this madness.

Sirius continued to whisper other things, which Harry refused to hear. May was dead. Couldn't Sirius understand that? Then there was Alex, following in his father's footsteps.

Harry saw Alex picked up what his mother had bought for him along with other things from the floor that she had not paid for. .

'Remus, make sure that Harry gets home alright.' Sirius said and then began to leave as soon as Alex was ready to go. At his father's gesture, Alex faithfully followed his father out of the Drugstore.

'Are you alright Harry?' asked Lupin as he helped Harry out of the floor.

Harry nodded but unlike Sirius and Alex, Harry was still sane enough to survive May's death. 'About Sirius…' Harry began to ask.

'Don't mind Sirius, when he gets attached to things he tends to lose it once in while. Don't you worry he will back to his normal self in a few days or so.' Lupin explained but Harry could tell that Lupin had also been affected by May's death.

'What if he doesn't?' asked Harry as they began to make their way towards 12 Grimmauld Place.

'Dumbledore won't let it happen.' Lupin reassured him.

Harry looked towards Tonks meaning to ask her about the green pendant that Alex had and the spell he had used. Harry assumed that she must know about it since she was Sirius's favourite cousin and Sirius must have told her about it.

But Harry didn't get his change because Lupin then spoke. 'I know what you want to ask and it is better that I tell you,' began Lupin as they turned a corner. 'What you saw was not the Avada Kedavra curse but something a lot worse. The Rufus Singultus curse is a curse that no ones knows about, except for one person.'

'The assassin?' asked Harry as they were almost reaching Grimmauld Place.

Lupin nodded, 'Crok is a very clever and dangerous individual. It is know that You-Know-Who accidentally found about him and asked to learn this curse from him. Crok knew if You-Know-Who learned the curse, it would have cost him his life. When Crok refused him, You-Know-Who became afraid. We don't know as to why. In the end, Crok offered his services in exchange for anything he wanted and one of those was eternal life. Legend has it that he obtained it thanks to You-Know-Who and since then, we can only assume that Crok is just as indestructible as You-Know-Who. Since then Crok called himself _The Red Rattler of Death_. One thing's for sure, that the only person who might have known how to defeat Crok and You-Know-Who, is now dead.'


	6. The Pendant of Life

**Chapter 6: The Pendant of Life**

Upon Harry's arrival, he quickly learned that Sirius had locked himself in the room he shared with May. The house was now a beehive of commotion. It seemed that Alex had shouted at Mrs. Weasley for being nosy and locked himself in the study. Mrs. Weasley, upon seeing Harry immediately asked him if he was hurt. Harry could see that Mrs. Weasley had been very distressed about the attack especially since it had been close to home.

'Oh dear me…' Mrs. Weasley mumbled as she sat down to have a cup of tea, so as to calm her nerves down. 'Has anyone informed Dumbledore yet?'

'Not yet.' answered Lupin, who had sat across from Mrs. Weasley, at the kitchen table. Lupin took a sip of his tea before continuing, 'so far…Dumbledore is nowhere to be found. We suspect that he has gone to do something else.'

Mrs. Weasley looked a bit relieved and then she began to persuade Lupin to talk to Sirius about preparing May's burial. You could easily tell that Mrs. Weasley was not comfortable with the idea of having a corpse in the house. 

Harry then went up to his bed and once he had sat down he couldn't find the strength to get up, or even move. His mind kept going over what had happened and it was driving him mad. He didn't know what to feel. Ron and Hermione thought that it would be better to leave Harry alone for the moment, so he could organize his thoughts. But Harry's peace didn't last long, for Tonks had come into the room after Ron and Hermione had left.

'How are you holding up, Harry?' asked Tonks as she sat beside him.

'Ok, I guess.' Harry answered truly not knowing what to say to her, for there were so many emotions going through him at once.

Tonks took a deep breath, 'I know that I am not the person you would normally talk to…but,' said Tonks running a hand trough her hair. 'I'm just as understanding as Sirius.' Tonks smiled.

Harry looked at her and grinned, 'Thanks, but I doubt that Sirius is known for being understanding.'

'True enough.' Tonks brightly smiled but then she shuffled her feet as she looked at Harry. 'I have been meaning to ask you something ever since we arrived from the drugstore.'

'I know what you are going to ask,' began Harry, 'the truth is that I don't know. At the beginning and even until today, I didn't like her and now…'

Tonks looked at him surprised and then hugged him in a mother like embrace, 'And you miss her?'

'No,' answered Harry, 'I only regret not taking the time to know her better. After all…she was my mother's friend.'

'Understandable,' said Tonks as she let go of him, 'but once you know her, you will surely miss her, you know.' she told him with assurance. 'May was a great lady even if you doubt that.' she told him as she looked at him. 'I guess will have to tell you what I know about her.'

True to her word, Tonks told Harry everything she knew. Harry learned that Sirius and May had begun dating halfway through their sixth year at Hogwarts but they later broke up. Harry also learned that Sirius never gave up on his relationship with May and that, in the end, they got back together again.

'Ever since then, they had been inseparable…well…except when it came to May's career choice. May wanted to be an Auror but Sirius wanted to keep her safe and the rumours that all the Slytherins were joining You-Know-Who didn't help their relationship. May had applied to become an Auror after graduating from Hogwarts at the Ministry but she had been refused because she was a Slytherin. Now here is where the tricky part comes in.' said Tonks grinning. 'May went to see Dumbledore to offered her services. As far as I know, she has never been an Order member even to this date.'

Harry was intrigued but he didn't need to tell Tonks that. Tonks had a feeling that she had Harry right where she wanted him and continued her story.

'Dumbledore was convinced that May would be the perfect choice for a plan he had been cooking up for a very long time. I know what you are thinking, Harry. How does little old Tonks, knows this whole thing?' Tonks looked at Harry tenderly with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

Harry just looked at Tonks with amusement. Harry knew that Tonks was right…after all he had his reservation about the whole story. 'Alright, how do you know?' asked Harry following her game.

Tonks got up and did a twirl, 'About how Sirius and May got together, that came from Lupin. As for the rest, I figure you will be the best person to give Sirius this.' Tonks said sheepishly as she handed Harry a small and heavy bag of money. 

'What's this?' question Harry as he held the bag of money.

'May's salary…about $1,500 galleons to be exact. I believe this the salary she never got when she left England. Dumbledore asked me to deliver it and when I asked him why, he only told me that he had been a crazy old man when he had hired her. Then I asked him if May had been a teacher and his answered had been no. You see, Harry, during May's time…no one…and I mean no one hired a Slytherin except for You-Know-Who. Anyway, it would be a great favour if you could do this for me. Now that she is dead I suppose that it would have to go either Sirius or Alex…but I don't have the heart to do it.'

'That's why you came to see me?' asked Harry getting mad at her. It seemed that Tonks sense that she was in danger because she quickly left the room before Harry could say another word. Harry looked at the bag of money in his hand, feeling the weight of it as he pondered on his next course of action.

Supper had been very quiet and no one said anything. Until Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen carrying plates of food and ordering the twins to take it to Sirius. Everyone found the request to be odd since there was enough food for two people.

Mr. Weasley look distress as he took one sip of tea before clearing his throat, 'Harry, have you seen Sirius ever since the accident?' Mr. Weasley whispered to him as if afraid to be overheard. Harry shook his head. 'Pity! Sirius could use your support you know…especially now since…he has gone a bit mental.'

In truth, Harry had no desire to see Sirius at that moment and according to Hermione it was because Harry felt guilty about May's death. Thankfully, Ron change the topic of conversation by informing him that Alex still refused to leave the study room.

'Mental that one!' Ron exclaimed as he eyes open wide as he began to tell his story about how Mrs. Weasley had told him to get Alex for supper. 'He threatened to kill me if I ever try to disturb him again.'

Hermione had told Harry that Alex had buried himself in Ancient family books. 'Sirius once told me that his father had forbidden him to read them. Sirius had suspected that the books contained very powerful spells. In other words…' Hermione began wrinkling her nose in suspicion, 'those books contain the most darkest spells known to the wizarding world. I bet that not even the Restricted Section at the Hogwarts's library doesn't contain such books.'

Their conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore and Snape's arrival. Both of them where drenched by the night's rain and they didn't look very happy at all.

'Where are they?' Dumbledore asked very calmly but in his eyes had the look of anger and impatience.

'Upstairs.' said Mrs. Weasley as she began to pick up the plates from the table.

Dumbledore nodded and began to make his way up the stairs with Snape at his trail. Ever since then, Harry had not either seen or heard from Dumbledore or Snape. Harry later learned from Hermione that Dumbledore had been angry with Sirius and May for their carelessness for Harry's safety, but Hermione also told him that he was mad about something else too, something that had to do with Crok.

It was Friday night and Harry had not been able to sleep at all. This was not surprising, since he had not been able to sleep for the past three nights. For every time Harry closed his eyes he always ended up seeing May. In his dreams she would always be pushing him aside and saving his life over and over again. Falling asleep for Harry was an agony that was ten times as worse than having his mind linking to Voldemort.

Harry had enough and needed to speak to Sirius. Harry thought that by talking to Sirius, the feelings of lost and anger would stop flowing through him. Harry felt that if he didn't do something soon he would burst.

Harry quickly made a grab for his glasses and quietly left the room, but before leaving he quickly made a mental note that Alex was not again in his bed. Harry was not surprised, for Alex was still in the study where he had been for the past of couple of days.

Harry approached Sirius's room and saw that it had been left open. Harry adjusted his glasses as he took a peek inside the room. The room was a dark, for there was not even a single light to illuminate the state of the room and it reeked of decay. As Harry opened the door even wider, the light from the hallway penetrated the darkness of the room giving him a glimpse of the state of the room.

Harry quickly understood the smell didn't come from a decaying body but from the mess of the room, which contained plates of untouched food from more than two days that had begun to decompose. May's body was nowhere to be found and even Sirius was gone.

'They are downstairs.' Harry heard a voice tell him, which made Harry jump. Harry turned around to find Hermione and a sleepy Ron beside him.

Hermione's face was red, and Ron who was still between dreamland and the real world was sporting a red mark on his left cheek. Harry was about to ask them what had happened but Hermione spoke quickly.

'Let's go.' Hermione whispered to them as she began to walk ahead of them.

'What happened?' mouthed Harry to Ron.

Ron grinned before answering, 'I accidentally kissed her' Harry lifted an eyebrow at him. 'I thought it was a dream!' Ron said defensibly.

Once they had arrived downstairs, they began to make their way towards the study, from which a strange humming sound was coming. Harry looked at Hermione questionably but she said nothing. Upon entering Harry saw that the room was bathed in candlelight. There was not a single spot in the room that didn't possess a candle.

'You came!' said a cheerful voice. Harry turned around to see that Sirius had closed the door behind them and what was worse…Sirius was wearing his best clothes again.

It was Sunday night and again Harry couldn't sleep, this time it was not about May's death but of the scene he had witnessed on Friday night. Harry couldn't believe that Hermione had dragged him to see the extent of Sirius' madness. Both Harry and Ron had stopped talking to her since them. It had been horrifying to see a skeleton dressed in silk robes surface from the ashes of the fireplace. Another, to have the skeleton pronounce Sirius and May legally wed according to the laws of the dead and of the living.

The whole experience had left Harry very worried about Sirius and his own insanity. Harry turned to the other side just to come face to face with Ron. Poor Ron, ever since that night Ron had not been able to sleep on his own bed. Harry quickly got up from his bed, making sure he didn't wake up Ron. Every night Harry would wait until Ron fell sleep before going to Ron's bed. Why couldn't Hermione sleep with Ron instead of him? Harry wondered as he made his way towards Ron's bed.

In the morning, Harry had come down for breakfast and found that Alex was eating with them. He looked as arrogant as before but this time he looked different. 

'Hermione would you mind helping me with something?' Alex asked very sweetly. Hermione almost choked on her food before nodding. Alex grinned and thanked her before quickly finishing his breakfast.

'Harry dear, do you mind taking this to Sirius.' pleaded Mrs. Weasley as she held a tray of food for Harry to take.

Harry nodded and took the tray from her and began to make his way towards Sirius's room. Upon approaching, Harry heard Sirius talking to May, as the door of their room was left half ajar. Harry could see that May was laying on the right side of the bed still dressed in her wedding gown as Sirius sat in a chair beside her. Harry knew that the only reason why May's body had lasted this long was because of a preservation spell that Sirius had placed on her.

Sirius who was now laying his head on the lower part of May stomach, continue to talk to her. 'Do you remember that time when you tried to free me from Azkaban?' said Sirius to May as he run his hand on the upper part of her stomach. Sirius then laughed, 'you came dresses as a Dementor and half way through prison you tried to kiss me…that was a dumb move you know. Then there was the time you came dress as Crouch, the Minister of Magic…again not a smart move!' Sirius grinned, 'Getting caught by Dumbledore…kissing almost at the dropped end of the Island was not as romantic as I had expected. The look on Dumbledore's face had been priceless…specially since you still had ten minutes left out of the Polyjuice Potion.'

Harry grinned and could only agree as he pictured the scene, the look on Dumbledore's face would have been surely priceless.

Sirius smiled bitterly, 'I guess this is goodbye all over again…isn't?' Sirius continued as he placed a small kiss on her stomach before looking at her peaceful face. 'At least you are leaving as my wife and nothing less than that. I know that I have been a torn at your side but I care for you deeply…'

** Hermione's POV **

Hermione who had been helping Alex with a sentence that he had written in Latin, kept looking at Alex who was going over the Black's library books like a maniac for the thousandth time. She was really growing tired of it…especially since Mrs. Weasley had given her the charge of putting all the books away.

'You should go and help him.' Ron told her.

Hermione looked at him and was almost tempted to throw her notebook at him. 'What do you think I have been doing?' she asked him. 'Doing…that's it!' exclaimed Hermione as her eyes sparkled with triumph.

Ron just looked at her like she had just gone mental. Hermione then got up from her seat, which was besides Ron and made her way towards Alex. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Hermione wondered as she quickly annotated the right word in the notebook.

'Alex I found your mistake.' Hermione informed him as she placed the notebook in front of him. Alex's full attention when strait towards Hermione, his attentiveness unnerved Hermione a bit. 'The sentence that you had before said "Facio ab vita necnon obitus, placere recidivus is cor vivificus" but there was just a single mistake in the sentence… according to my ancient runes books, one single grammar mistake can make everything go wrong in a sentence. You will see what I mean…the word restore is redintegro and the one you had was recidivus, which means restored. Thereby…'

'Hermione you are a genius!' exclaimed Alex as he quickly got up from his seat and place a big kiss on her lips!

Hermione just stood there looking at him wide-eyed and unable to speak. The book that Ron had been holding dropped on the floor with a big smack, which brought Hermione back. Hermione face was a red as Ron's hair and Ron looked like he was ready to kill Alex, when they heard Alex say something the Latin sentence at aloud.

'FACIO AB VITA NECNON OBITUS, PLACERE REDINTEGRO IS COR VIVIFICUS!'

Alex had been holding the emerald pendant in his hand as he chanted the words. Then the pendant began to glow green, which engulf the whole room with its light. "VIVIFICUS!' shouted Alex again and this time the pendant began to float out of his hand and into the air. The pendant began to spin in circles until an image was seen leaving the pendant, which was engulfed in a green light.

Hermione swore that she saw the face of a green tiger emerge from within the pendant. As soon as the ball of green light had left the room the pendant stopped spinning and the room was back to normal, except for the pendant, which had broken itself into millions of pieces.

** Harry's POV **

Harry was still standing there watching as Sirius said his good bye to May. It seems that today was the day that Sirius was going to have her cremated. Harry had heard Fred and George joke around about having May's ashes all over the house but Harry had no idea of how true those rumors were.

Harry saw Sirius stand up and raised his wand just to put it back down again. It was easy to understand that Sirius was having a hard time. Harry wished he could show his support but at the moment he was bit too much of a coward to do so.

'Flagrare flebilis.' Harry heard Sirius. 'That's all I have to say.' Sirius whispered to himself. Sirius took two deep breaths before raising his wand to point it a May. "Flagrare…'

That was all Sirius could say when a ball of green light emerged from the stairs and straight towards the room. Harry was almost knocked down by the power being emitted by it. Sirius had to move away, for the ball of green light had roared at him before going straight into May's body. May was then engulfed in a green cocoon, which lasted a few seconds.

After the light had disappeared, Harry could see Sirius shaking his head uncontrollably, 'Merlin…please…no…not her…NOT HER!' he shouted as he move back slowly, holding his wand as if to attack. 

May's mouth opened as she took a deep breath of air and then her eyes slowly opened.

** In front of Grimmauld Place **

A man around his mid twenties stood between number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. He ran a hand trough his black mane of hair as he smiled. Bright brown eyes flashed with contentment. 

'Now it begins.' the man whispered.

A fog appeared out nowhere engulfing him but the fog didn't last long for it had left in the same way that it had come. A cat now stood in place of the man. The cat hissed before continuing his way.

** Harry's POV **

'Sirius,' May whispered in disbelief as she saw Sirius.

Harry knew that May had died thinking that Sirius was dead and this is why she looked so happy to see him.

May smiled at Sirius and began to make an effort to hug him but she stopped. Sirius had now surrounded himself in circle of fire as he back away from her even more. May also backed away and looked away from Sirius as tears ran down her cheeks.

'Leave this place.' Sirius commanded, 'and don't you dare say my name again!'

Harry couldn't understand what was happening. May was back from the dead, which completely a miracle and Sirius was acting like if it had been a curse.

'I understand…forgive me…I won't bother you again.' May whispered as she wiped her tears away and her face hardened as she got up from the bed.

Harry could tell that May was weak because she had a hard time standing up, but that didn't stop her from reaching the door as she stumbled towards it.

Once May reached the door she looked at Sirius one more time. 'This is nothing knew isn't it Sirius…you always end up sending me away. This is why I hate you.'

May opened the door wider and found Harry standing by the doorway. Harry saw the coldness in her eyes; all the love he had seen in her eyes every time she looked at him was all gone. The manner she had looked at him had made Harry's body go completely rigid, for that was the same stare that Voldemort had given him a few months ago.

'Hereby, I…Mayan Lee Aztec, denounce my guardianship to you, Harry James Potter…forever!' May snapped at Harry with a coldness he had never heard before, not even from Snape.

Harry's eyes almost watered as he heard the words she had uttered to him. Harry wanted at the moment to yell at her that she had made a promise to his mother and to him. But the words had died in Harry's throat and he didn't know what to do. May quickly left Harry and began to slowly make her way towards the stair as she used one the walls for support.

'Mom you are back!' Alex exclaimed as he run up the stairs.

'Alex stay away from her!' Harry heard Sirius say. Harry saw Sirius run out of the room, just to trip on the tray of food that Harry had put down on the floor. At the moment Sirius had looked at Harry with a face of a broken down man.

Alex hugged his mother not really caring for what Sirius had to say.

May then turn towards Sirius, 'Don't worry Mr. Black, you will still be allowed to see your son, when I'm not around.'

'Mom?' asked Alex feeling confuse as he look at both of his parents.

'Alex stay away from her…she is a monster.' Sirius commanded trying to get up from the floor.

'We are leaving honey.' May said angrily to Alex as she began to descend the stairs.

'Wait,' Hermione said as she reached the top of the stairs. 'What kind of spell was that?'

Alex grinned, 'A horcrux. Should we go mother.'

'A horcrux?' asked Sirius in a whispered as he stared at May.

'Let's go.' Said May to Alex, who quickly began to help her down the stairs.

Harry saw Sirius get up from the floor and entered his room. The door was slammed so hard that it almost made Harry jumped. Harry could hear Sirius destroying everything within the room because of the noise of vases being broken could be heard.

Ron had gone after Hermione, who had left for the study because she needed to look something up. Harry knew what she going to look up but at this moment what worry Harry, where the screams of frustration and bitterness coming from the room in front of him. He was about to leave when he heard that everything had gone very quiet in Sirius's room. Harry then heard someone come up the stairs very slowing. May had slowly climbed trough the stair and there was look of determination in her face.

'I forgot my purse and my wand.' she informed him as she slowly made her way towards the room in front of him.

Once May had opened the door, Harry could see that Sirius was sitting in the middle of the bed, his legs were crossed in front of him as he played with a wand. Harry was not able to see Sirius' face but something told him that something was not right.

May took a look at Sirius, after she saw the destruction in the room, 'Where is my purse and I will be needing my wand back if you please.' May demanded as she stood in front of him and extended her hand as if to grab the wand that Sirius was playing with.

Sirius laughed at her as he moved the wand away from her reach. 'If you want it…come and get it.' Sirius teased her.

May was not amuse, 'Fine, keep the wand!' she told him angrily as her cheeks became flash and her eyes sparkled. 'But there is one thing that I will not leave behind,' she warned him, 'and that is my purse! So, get off it!'

Sirius grinned, 'Come and get it.'

Harry blinked, what was Sirius playing at? Harry then grinned as he saw May make an effort in getting on the bed and trying to push Sirius off her purse, on which Sirius was sitting.

'My life is in there…you…you bloke, so get off!' May told him as she tried to move Sirius aside. 

Sirius just kept grinning at her feeble attempts to get him off. 'As your _husband_…I find that your…treatments…leave much to be desired.' Sirius teased.

May stopped pushing him, 'Husband?' May question then her eyes widen as realization hit her like a ton of bricks as she looked at what she was wearing. She then looked at Sirius with horror.

'Wasn't you who said to me "over my dead body" when I asked you to be my wife a couple of weeks ago?' leered Sirius. May slowly nodded, still horrified at what Sirius had done. 'Then,' Sirius began, 'everything you own and everything you have is entirely mine.'

May's cheeks became flushed, 'you will pay for that!' May hissed.

Sirius just smirked when May launched herself at him. Sirius quickly outmaneuvered her attack by quickly grabbing her by the shoulders and hurling her against his lap. It took May a few seconds to realize what had happened but it was too late for she now was left quite defenseless in Sirius' arms. May struggle against Sirius' bear hug but not matter how much she tried she could never get out of it.

'Tell me that you love me,' coaxed Sirius and place a kiss on her right temple.

'I hate you!' May hissed as she continued to struggle against Sirius.

'I will take that as a yes!' grinned Sirius as he heard her groan in frustration.

At this point in time Harry though it would be best to leave them alone, for he knew that Sirius could hold his own. As for May, all he could was to pity her for marrying such a stubborn man, but then again it's not like she willing married him. Harry shook his head, if she only knew how they got married, she would literally flip.

'Tell me something…how does it feel to give up Harry all over again?' Harry heard Sirius asked May. Harry quickly retraced his steps as he took a peek at them. At this point in time May had stopped struggling and had completely yielded to Sirius.

'I never gave him up!' May denied, 'not until today.' May quietly whispered.

'Yet you left him behind when you left the country.' Sirius touted her as he strengthened his hold on her because she had begun to struggle again.

'It was against my will!' she screeched at him. 'Seven times I tried and seven times I got caught by Dumbledore. Even with you I kept getting caught. How dare you tell me that I left him behind! On my last attempt I made myself look like Petunia, who was simply taking little Harry for a walk. I was even on airplane with him when Dumbledore showed up out of thin air and took him from me!'

Sirius laughed, 'So…I'm not the only man who has ever foiled your plans.'

May grinned, 'You are not the only one who has a knack for them, you know.'

'So what are you going to tell Harry now?' Sirius asked as he placed a soft kiss in her cheek.

'Nothing. I have given him up and that's how it is going to stay. Besides, it is not like he likes me, or anything. I know that he hates me and he will always hate me.' May said softly.

Sirius sat her properly and hugged her as she cried softly in his shoulders.

'You know…' May began, 'That reminds me.' May then punched Sirius in the stomach, which only made Sirius chuckled. May stared hard at Sirius, 'I'm leaving you for good this time. So please…give me back my purse.' May said with determination in her voice. Sirius had stopped smiling and looked furious with her. 'I have resigned my position as guardian…there is nothing now that can stop me from leaving.' May then place her hand underneath Sirius to reach her handbag.

May's hand didn't get far for Sirius had grabbed her roughly and had began to shake her like a rag doll until she was looking at him. 'You have forgotten _wife_, that I can stop you.' May's eyes widen when he had began to kiss her with such hunger.

Harry looked away quickly just to face Alex, who was looking at him.

'Well?' Alex asked lifting an eyebrow. Harry just smile and continue on his way having the satisfaction that Alex was just as red as he was. Harry had not noticed when Alex had arrived but the colour on his face had told him that Alex had been there long enough.

The past couple of days passed like a blur to Harry for everything was right again with 12 Grimmauld Place, well as normal as it could get. May and Alex didn't leave the house for they where still there and Sirius couldn't be happier. Sirius and May had been like honeymooners for the past week that it had even made Mrs. Weasley sick to her stomach.

May would politely talk to Harry once in a while but would avoid the whole issue of guardianship with him. Harry, on the other hand, wouldn't have minded if she was still one of his guardians but after a long talk with Sirius, Sirius had confessed to him something important.

'You see Harry,' Sirius confessed late one night after everyone had gone to sleep. 'The one who refused to be your guardian was May Aztec but…my wife Mayan Lee Black is now your guardian by marriage. You see Harry…no matter what happens…you are literally stuck with us.'

After that bit of knowledge Harry began to see May like a mother for she was as close to a mother as he will ever get. But Harry had one small problem if he was going to be seeing the Blacks as his new family and that problem was called Alex. Alex was the brother that Harry wished he never had. After May's return, Alex had begun to act like his old normal self.

What was worse, Hermione would blush every time Alex's name was mention or when he was nearby. When Harry asked her about how Alex had brought May to life she completely told him to bugger off. That had come as a surprise to both Harry and Ron.

'She is smitten with the prat.' commented Fred upon seeing Harry's and Ron's stunned faces.

'But who could blame her...right Ginny?' asked George to Ginny, who was entering the study. Ginny just turned red and exited the room as quickly as she had come. Both Harry and Ron vowed to protect both girls from Alex, especially after Ron had told Harry that Alex had kissed Hermione.

Since then, Harry and Ron never took their eyes off Hermione but Ron took his job too seriously for he never left Hermione alone. As for Ginny, it was Harry's job to keep an eye on her until school started, but she made sure to make his job even harder. For Ginny would sneak away from his watchful to go flirt with Alex. This made Harry's blood boil for he had already warned her about Alex.

Soon the month of August was almost finished when the letters from Howarts arrived. Harry was surprise to learned that both Ron and Hermione were made prefects, and that had made Harry very jealous but tried not to show it. He always knew that Hermione would make a perfect prefect but he was not so sure about Ron. For Ron was not your heroic type, per se.

As for their schoolbooks, which Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had gone to buy for them, had almost caused a fight between Sirius and May. May had insisted on buying the schoolbooks herself and Sirius would insist that Mrs. Weasley should go instead. In the end, Sirius won by picking May up unceremoniously over his shoulders and carrying her up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley had shaken her head and left with Mr. Weasley to buy the books.

It was Sunday morning and the house was a beehive of activity as everyone try to get everything ready for Hogwarts. Both May and Mrs. Weasley were yelling at everyone to get themselves in gear for there was little time left before they need to be a King's Cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express at platform nine and three-quarters at eleven  
o'clock.

Once they were ready to leave, Mr. Weasley had separated everyone into groups with the only exception that May would not be accompanying them to the station. But Harry and Alex didn't get to leave until May had said her goodbyes. 

'This is ridiculous!' protested Alex but May just smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

'You surely don't expect to see a woman walking down the streets of London, who has been declared by both Muggle and Wizards alike to be dead…now do you? Beside not even a tiger would be welcome.' May told them as she waved goodbye to them.

Before Harry could ask what she meant, Mrs. Weasley had pulled him out of the door and into the street, where 12 Grimmauld place vanished from view. Harry just smile as he looked at Sirius, who had transformed into animagus form in order to walk them to the station. But behind Harry's mind was the image of May before she closed the door of them. Harry remembered seeing something long and white with black stripes behind May, which wagged back and forth giving the appearance of a tail. 

**SOMEWHERE NEAR HOGSMEADE**

Crok entered an old cabin house which was surrounded by trees. The cabin was small, but it was sufficient for his needs. Crok entered the kitchen, which also served as the dining and living room area. He put his wand, the Daily Prophet and a bag of pictures down on the table. He went to the small bathroom which lay opposite his bed to relieve himself, and a few seconds later he was back at the table, spreading open his copy of the Prophet. Crok grinned as his brown eyes sparkled with amusement as he read one of the articles:

"SIRIUS BLACK STILL AT LARGE!

The Ministry of Magic has refused to comment on why they closed the case of Sirius Black after just reopening it. Sirius Black is still as guilty as before. Please inform the Auror office if you see him, but please don't try to confront him."

Crok laughed, "Poor things…now the both of you can't get out," he said as he posted Sirius' article right beside the article that announced May's death, which hung on one of the kitchen walls.


	7. Oriundus Abyssus Arise from Hell!

**Chapter 7: Oriundus Abyssus! – Arise from Hell!**

Once everyone had left for King Cross Station, May turned towards the portrait that stood in the middle of the stairs, which was always covered by a pair of ragged black curtains. Carefully she uncovered the portrait, where Sirius's mother laid asleep.

'Morning mother,' May wickedly grinned, 'I will be needing the Black's family password.'

Sirius's mother awoke and squinted her eyes as she saw the abomination in front of her. May was bathed in a green light, as her body slowly transformed into what looked like a demon. A set of sharp fangs decorated May's teeth, sharp claws now replaced what used to be nails; two black stripes decorated each side of her cheeks; her hair had grown twice as long, almost reaching the floor; and a set of tiger ears decorated the top of her head, which was accompanied by long white tale that wagged back and forth in anticipation.

'DEMON! DEVIL! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' Sirius's mother screamed out the top of her lungs in fear, which cause the other house portraits to awaken.

May laughed at the portrait's outburst and leapt into the portrait. This caused the other house portraits to shake in fear as they saw the portrait of Sirius's mother covered in a green light and where the picture used to be…it was now covered in darkness, only the screams of Sirius's Mother could be heard.

**HB**

On the way to the King Cross Station, Mrs. Weasley had become tired of the silence that surrounded the little group. In order to fire up a conversation, she decided to stick to a few simple questions. As the conversation got going, Mrs. Weasley spoke a little about her brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who had died together as they fought Voldemort's Death Eaters. Mrs. Weasley also expressed her hopes that both Harry and Alex could get along, and then preceded to ask them if they would look after each other. As they approached King Cross Station, Harry had quickly learned of the nickname that Alex had reserved for him. _Little Brother. _

'Hurry up little brother! You don't want to make us late.' Alex teased as he walked in front of them as they entered the Station. Alex quickly gazed behind him and snickered at Harry's indignant reaction. 

Just because Alex was older than him by at least five months, it didn't give him the right to call him that, besides…they weren't even brothers! As Alex continued to teased him, Harry had quickly become fed up of being called little brother and almost had started a fight with Alex. Sirius had tried to prevent a fight between Harry and Alex by growling at them but it didn't work. The only thing that stopped Harry from making Alex into a ball of mush was Mrs. Weasley. For Mrs. Weasley had told them if they continue to act like brats, she would make do chores all year long, even if they had to miss their school year at Hogwarts.

After finally arriving at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and seeing the Hogwarts Express a waiting for them…it filled Harry with such a joy that he couldn't help but smile. There was not a single spot upon the platform that was not filled with Hogwarts students, who were saying goodbye to their loved ones and chatted with their friends. As Harry tried to spot Ron and Hermione, he heard a girl's voice calling out to Alex.

'Alex! Alex!' yelled a brunette with waist length hair and whose facial features looked almost familiar to Harry. Harry couldn't recognized who she was but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her before.

Once the girl had reached them, she threw her herself straight towards Alex, who had engulfed her in the biggest bear hug. Alex chuckled as he put the girl down. Harry then saw Sirius sniff the girl's hand, which quickly drew the girl's attention.

Alex grinned, 'Eliza, meet dad!' said Alex as he pointed to Sirius.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Sirius had done it again._ Harry wondered what other things Sirius had been keeping from him and what other surprises were in store for him this year.

The girl's brown eyes widen as she looked between Sirius and Alex. 'I'm not lying.' Alex reassured her as he pushed her towards Sirius.

'Dad?' Eliza asked as she bended down to Sirius's level. Sirius responded with a small bark as he waged his tail.

Eliza then smiled before engulfing Sirius in a tight bear hug. 'When Mom said you were dark, tall and handsome…I thought that maybe…but I never pictured this' Eliza stammered and then grinned.

Alex couldn't stand it anymore and doubled over in laughter. Harry on the other hand, was able to hold on a bit longer but in the end he gave in for the look on Sirius's face had been priceless!

'I'm just joking!' declared Eliza between giggles, 'I just hoped that maybe I would have been able to have met you on a more formal occasion. Mom has told be everything about you, Dad.' Eliza told Sirius as she scratched him behind the ears.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, which quickly made Alex and Harry stop laughing at once. 'I know that your Father feels the same way dear. By the way I'm Mrs. Weasley and the boy beside your brother is Harry Potter. What's your name dear?' Mrs. Weasley asked the girl politely.

Eliza smiled at her and made a small curtsey before answering. Harry could tell that Eliza had the same stuck up air about her that Alex possessed. Yet unlike Alex, who liked to wear the latest of fashions…Eliza seemed to be the type of girl who liked to dressed plainly but in a fashionable way. Harry also had begun to make quick comparisons between Eliza and Alex, who unlike Alex…Eliza was a mix between Sirius's and May's features, but Sirius's features where still more predominant.

'My name is Elizabeth Jade Black. It is nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Potter.' Eliza greeted them. 'But you may called me Eliza instead of Elizabeth.'

'She was barely a year old, well exactly seven months when Dad got sent to Azkaban.' Alex whispered to Harry.

'There you are!' said a blonde girl with penetrating green eyes that could rival Harry's.  
'Allistar and I have been looking all over for you!' the girl panted, who Harry recognized to be a fourth year Slytherin. The Slytherin girl was the one, who Malfoy loved to taunt when Harry was not around. Harry had heard rumours that the girl and her brother where Malfoy's cousins. 

Eliza turned towards the girl and sweetly smile, 'I was looking for Alex and here he was with Harry. Aleah, I want you to meet my new brother,' Eliza indicated as she pointed to Harry, 'or at least I think he is going to be, right dad?' Eliza turned to look at Sirius.

Aleah looked confused as she saw Eliza talk to the dog; but brushed it off just as quickly as she saw Sirius gave a small bark in approval as he got up on his back legs and then proceeded to lick Harry's face.

Being attacked by Sirius in dog form was weird experience for Harry but he had to admit that it was fun. Especially since Harry got to enjoy seeing Alex's face full of resentment towards him. It was not like Harry like to be on Alex's bad side but he would just do it to get even with Alex.

'How did she behave? I hope she was in her best behaviour.' Alex asked Aleah as he lifted an eyebrow towards Eliza, who had began to scratch Sirius's behind the ears. Harry could tell that Sirius loved the attention for he had made himself very comfortable on Alex's trunk.

'Of course! She was the best guest we had in years!' Aleah assured him as she handed him a small brown package. 'It's from my brother. He said you would know what to do with it and he also said to give you this.' Aleah told him as she handed him a small note that she took from her robes' left side pocket. Alex just smiled in thanks and quickly began to read the letter.

The train whistle was heard giving off is first warning and the second whistle was to be expected to be in five minutes from now to indicate departure. Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and headed off to the train. Harry stayed behind to speak to Sirius for a moment as Mrs. Weasley went in search of her own children to give them their proper goodbyes.

'I remember and I promise to be careful.' Harry began to tell Sirius as he scratched him behind the ears. 'After all I did promise but about Alex…'

Sirius growled at him.

'Alright…I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble.' Harry responded not liking the oath that Sirius had made him take early that morning.

**HB **

'Watch where you going would you!' exclaimed Alex to a girl with long brown hair, who had almost run him over in the passageway of the train.

'I'm sorry.' she apologized as quickly as she had come and continued to be on her way without taking a single glance at him. The only thing that Alex could see was a shiny badge that adorned the right side of her chest and the Slytherin insignia on the front of her backpack.

Alex grinned, 'Not bad!' he murmured to himself as he saw her retreat to one of the compartments. Alex smiled, 'Not pretty nor plain but just right…for a date or two…if I feel generous.' Alex chuckled.

'Are you planning to stand there all the way to Hogwarts, or are you coming in? May I remind you that we have a lot of things to do…and not to mention the amount of time it takes to plan them, you know!' exclaimed a voice behind him.

Alex turned around to face his favourite friend and almost twice remove cousin. 'I was just looking for you!' Alex responded coyly as he took one more glance at the compartment where the girl had entered.

'Right!' said Allistar, as he re-entered the compartment shaking his head in displeasure.

Alex rolled his eyes for he had completely forgotten how much of a pain Allistar was. Allistar was the type of guy who didn't like to be left behind or to be left waiting. From a very young age, Alex had learned that Allistar was the possessive type and didn't like to share anything with anybody, for he preferred to destroy his toy than to let Alex play with it…or anyone else for that matter.

Alex entered the occupied compartment and sat across from Allistar. Allistar had been writing vigorously on a medium size notebook, when he saw Alex come in. 'Bertha, Shawn, look who bothered to show up!' Allistar mocked.

Alex clenched his teeth, 'I got detained, alright!' Alex defended himself. 'Besides, does anyone know of a brunette Slytherin Prefect who likes to run people over like a banshee?'

Both Bertha and Shawn looked at each other as a silent agreement passed between them. Bertha Preston was not your average pretty blonde girl…she was more likely to be the biggest threat to a teenage boy's ego. It didn't matter that Bertha was the prettiest girl Alex had laid his eyes on but her six-foot height was something to be feared. Shawn Weston on the other hand was not as tall as Bertha but he was just as dangerous in the looks department. Shawn had a charm about him that won every girl over, which Alex completely envied. 

'I believe that our Star Prefect, Nicole Jennifer Brigton. Also known as Nikky by her closes friends or NJ by Draco and Pansy Parkinson' Allistar stated and then he grinned as a thought occurred to him. 'I see…that would explain your tardiness. You like her!' Allistar pointed out as he put his notebook down. Allistar's grey steel eyes sparkled in mischief as he ran a hand trough his dirty blond hair.

'I don't! I'm just curious that's all! After all, it is nice to know the enemy before you strike.' Alex exclaimed as his own blue eyes sparkled in mischief. 'Speaking of enemies…how is our dear cousin Draco doing? Does he know that I'm here?'

'If he did, he would have showed his presence by now.' Stated Allistar as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'Now for the matter at hand, I have made a list of things we can do this year for starters.' Allistar indicated as he picked up his notebook to show it to Alex.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise as he took the book from Allistar and began to flip through the pages. 'I say…you have been busy for the past four years. Now what's this?' Alex pointed out as he notice that the last page of the notebook was title _Alex_.

Allistar grinned, 'Just a blank page to write down your ideas. Now as for my list…which one do you want to do? We could sabotage Draco's toiletries? Or we could change Crabbe's and Goyle's grade to an Excellent?' Allistar asked excitedly.

Alex lifted an eyebrow, 'I guess those are your first picks.' Alex stated as he notice that all four hundred pages out of five hundred pages have been filled back and forth with ideas.

'Well?' asked Allistar impatiently.

Alex took a deep breath, 'It is a hefty list but I am sure we can accomplish it all this year without a single problem. Now hand me your quill or what ever the thing you were writing with.'

Allistar quickly complied to Alex's demand and handed him a black pen, which had his family logo on it written in gold, that read:

_Muncaster Castle  
Open for Tours  
Monday to Friday  
11 am to 3 pm _

'What are you going to do?' Allistar asked curiously as he tried to take a pick at what Alex was writing.

'Have faith would you…after all you have always said that I'm the brains of the family.' Alex stated as he handed the notebook to Allistar.

'I'm beginning to have my doubts.' Allistar stated as he read what Alex had written down.  
_  
1. Become the most popular boys in school  
2. Have the perfect girlfriends to match said popularity  
3. Be written down in Hogwarts history as one of the best.  
_

**HB **

On the way back to 12 Grimmauld place, the street where deserted and even the sky had showed signs of rain.

'I don't like this.' murmured Tonks as she looked around, her left hand reaching for her wand, which was located on the left side pocket of her robe.

'Stay calm and cool.' whispered Lupin. 'We need to stay alert in case of an attack.' Tonks saw Lupin look back to Mrs. Weasley, who was walking right behind them along with Sirius.

Tonks felt really scared, but not for her safety. She was mostly worried about Lupin. She had finally told him last night that she loved him but he had just ignored her by telling her that he had mix feelings. Tonks frowned and narrow her eyes as she saw a black cat run across the street to someone's backyard.

'I just hope that the children are okay.' Mrs. Weasley hoped as they went across a small bridge that separated the neighbourhood and small children's park.

'I believe they're fine. Dumbledore knows what he is doing.' Lupin assured them.

_How can he be so damn calm?_ thought Tonks, as she quickly gazed at him. Then again, he was always like this…always distant and unfeeling.

'Finally!' muttered Mrs. Weasley as they saw 12 Grimmauld place appear between house number 11 and 13.

As they entered, Tonks' mouth fell open. The small entrance to the Black's family house was now as big as the Hogwarts landing. A big chandelier hang in the middle of the great entrance, a beautiful Persian rug decorated the middle of the floor, and the furniture itself was made of fine gold, silver and golden oak.

Mrs. Weasley just stood there rooted in her place as she marvel at the site and state of the house. Even Sirius had transformed back, at first he looked stun and then he didn't look too happy at all.

As for Lupin, Tonks couldn't stop staring at him. His profile against the golden mirror was too much for her. For the mirror seemed to be magical and only reflected the beauty of ones heart. And at this very moment all Tonks could see was Lupin's handsomeness being reflected just for her.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the main stairs, heels hitting the wood of the stairs ever so carefully. Sirius walked to the foot of the stairs, his face full of determination as his mind reeled with the things he needed to say to his wife. Tonks grinned at the first sight of golden fabric. Tonks had the feeling that Sirius was eating his words by now by the look of his face. May had now descended wearing a golden Greek dress. May's now black hair had been done in an elegant bun, which only allowed certain key locks to be loose; she wore a golden diamond necklace, with matching earring and bracelets. Tonks wondered if she could ever have the same impression upon Lupin, just like May had done on Sirius. _Could she make herself look like a goddess for her wolf in shining armour? _Tonks wondered.

**HB **

'Sorry we took so long.' apologized Hermione as she and Ron entered the compartment where Harry was staying.

Harry just smile at then and before long introductions and welcome backs were given to Luna, one of Ginny's friends and to Neville.

They ride to Hogwarts had become a very quiet one and Harry patience was wearing thin. 'Where you able to find out anything about _Rufus Singultus?_' asked Harry.

Hermione didn't get a change to say anything before Luna piped in. 'Rufus Singultus? I have heard of it once. My father wrote an article on it for the Quibbler, and according to his findings…. Rufus Singultus is a beast that sucks the soul out of its victims to make them part of its own. Once the beast has accomplish this, then he prepares the memories that came with the soul his own, which he uses to feed upon as it learns everything there is about you. It is very scary to know that your soul will never obtain peace as long as the beast lives.' 

Everyone was looking at Luna with interest but there was one thing wrong with her tale. Rufus Singultus was a spell and not a beast as how she had described it. Harry once again looked at Hermione for the answer he was looking for, but Hermione seemed very interested in what Luna had to say.

'Luna did you father ever write about those who came back to life after having suffered from Rufus Singultus?' Hermione asked with interest.

Luna adjusted her upside down glass to get a better look at Hermione. After Luna was satisfied with her observations she answer. 'There is has only been one person to be brought back, I believe his name was Cody Rokklyn, an Australian hunter who loved to hunt in the darkest of jungles. But, the way he was brought back was just as mysterious as the beast itself that had attacked him. A witness swore to have seen flash of light in the shape of a crocodiles just seconds before he was declared alive. After that people swear that Rokklyn was never the same man, for he possessed unearthly powers and walked the path of darkness.'

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other as the same thought travelled in their heads. _Was it possible that May would become like Rokklyn? But then again how true was the tale that Luna had told them? _

**HB **

'Where you able to meet with Elizabeth?' May asked as she closed her eyes in pleasure as Sirius trailed kisses down her neck. The silken bed sheets felt like heaven in contrast with the wore down ones, that she and Sirius used to share.

Sirius chuckle as he looked towards her. 'Would you believe me if I told you that she shares your sense of humour?'

May opened her eyes and glared at Sirius the best way she could, which was a hard task to do when he wasn't looking straight at you, as he laid in top of her. His eyes ever trailing the movement of her rising chest as the neckline of her dress moved in the same rhythm.

'I supposed…you considered that a bad sign?' May asked irritated, as Sirius began to trail the design of her necklace with his index finger.

At hearing the tone of her voice, Sirius looked straight into her eyes. 'That will depend of whether or not she has also picked up on your bad habits.' He teased.

May had enough and pushed him away from her and quickly began to get up from the bed, which she soon found out to be a hard task. Sirius had a good chunk of her skirt in his right hand, which he was using to pull her towards him.

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear, 'Are you going to finally tell me how you managed to change my parents home into a palace?' he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

May sigh before giving into Sirius' tugs and once she was back into his arms, she began to tell him everything.

**HB **

'Wow!' exclaimed Sienna Emily Brigton, who was one of Aleah's best friends. Sienna was half British and half Spaniard. But what made her unique at Hogwarts was that she was a Muggle born, who had been sorted into the Slytherin house. 'I can't believe it! Is it possible to exchange one house from another with just one spell?' asked Sienna, as her chestnut eyes widen in surprise.

Eliza chuckle, 'It is not a secret.' Eliza responded. 'All you need is the family password from both houses to make the transfer or exchange. Look at it this way,' Eliza began, 'When you want a buy a house you give the house a special name, which becomes the family password. If you ever want to change houses but you don't want to move from the neighbourhood, then you do the exchange. The only trick is that the outside of the house stays the same…but the inside of the house changes.'

'In other words,' Aleah grinned, 'Who ever enters the Aztec's palace will find a nasty surprise!'

'Exactly.' giggle Eliza.

'I can just picture your father's face when he enters your grandparents' home.' stated Jenna Weston, a brunet with puffy shoulder length hair, who was another of Aleah's best friends.

Eliza smiled as she began to play with her sapphire pendant that hung around her neck. Both Aleah and Jenna exchange knowing looks before pulling out their own pendant. Aleah had an Alexandrian and Jenna a ruby pendant. The only one that felt out of place was Sienna as she looked at the three matching pendants.

'Why is it that all of you have one?' Sienna asked lifting an eyebrow at them as she tried to hide her hurt feelings.

'In order to have one,' Aleah began, 'you need to have a gold fish, which you need to love with all your heart. Then you will get your necklace.' Aleah simply stated.

'Is that all?' Sienna asked as she moved a strand of her long brown hair away from her face.

All three girls nodded in response.

**HB **

'Come on you can't still be mad! I understand that it wasn't fair for Parkinson to also get a Prefect badge but at least you should feel honoured about the badge you carry.' Stacey Polack stated as she put her long curly blond hair into a pigtail.

Nikky, just glared at her best friend, 'Easy for you to say…since it is not you who has to deal with Malfoy and Parkinson.'

Stacey's emerald eyes flashed in amusement, 'Big deal! You will just have to tame then just like you did with Todd and me.'

Fabian Todd Prewett looked up from his Quidditch Magazine as the moment he had heard his name. His brown eyes which where almost covered by his messy red hair, narrow into slits as he looked from one girl to another. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts nothing had gone right for him, except for the two true friends he had gained.

The more Todd looked at the girls the more he didn't like it, especially the smile that Stacey was giving him. Stacey was the opposite of Nikky and that was a close to the truth that anyone could get. Stacey was wild and boy crazed, which always gave him more than enough trouble to handle. As for Nikky, she was a centered person, always knowing what to do in case of a problem and what they need to study before an exam. Unlike Stacey, Nikky was an aid and not a pain in the rear.

'What are you two gossiping about now?' Todd asked lifting an eyebrow at them.

Stacey who was sitting beside him, snuggled up to him, 'Weren't you listening?' Stacey sweetly asked. Nikky who sat across from them looked ready to kill Stacey if she made one more move on Todd and of course…Stacey knew this.

Stacey placed a hand on Todd's leg as she began to draw small circles on it. Todd closed his eyes. Stacey was always doing this to him; she enjoyed making him uncomfortable. 'If it is about the prefect badge…I say that you should have it instead,' he told Stacey, 'maybe then you will learn to behave properly.' Todd stated as he went back to reading his magazine.

Stacey's mouth fell open and she quickly moved away from him, her cheeks red from embarrassment. Nikky was smirking and in the back of her mind she wanted to congratulate Todd, with more than just a pat in the back. Stacey could read Nikky's thoughts and was about to say something when their door compartment opened.

Sienna poked her head in, 'Nicole, can I ask you something?'

Nikky rolled her eyes, 'That would depend on the request?'

That was all the encouragement that Sienna needed to enter the compartment to sit beside her big sister. Stacey grinned, for she knew that Sienna never talks to Nikky unless it was to ask for money. Nikky share her allowance with her sister and this was one of the reasons why Nikky was always broke.

Sienna smiled at Nikky as sweet as possible before stating her request. 'I need you to buy me a gold fish. I promise to be really good this year!'

Nikky closed her eyes impatience, 'May I ask why in Merlin's bear would you want with a gold fish?'

'If I have a gold fish, I get a necklace. Thanks, sis! I knew I could count of you!' Sienna said excitedly as she left the compartment, leaving Nikky with the word _"No"_ in her mouth.

**HB **

'Remus can we talk?' asked Tonks as she entered Lupin's new bedchamber.

Lupin had not choice but let her enter, since she had already invited herself in. 'What do you wish to talk about?' asked Lupin as he put his book on top of the bedside table. Lupin's most favourite reading place had always been the bed every since he could remember. Lupin tried to quickly get up from the bed but before he could stand up, Tonks had placed a hand on his chest as she sat beside him.

'This is place is good as any.' she whispered to him.

Lupin felt his breath hitch in his throat as she lean in to kiss him. Her kiss had been the first kiss he had received in along time and one of the sweetest. As he lost himself in the kiss, he lost track of time and before he realized what was happening, Tonks had taken complete control of the situation.

**HB **

'Here we are!' stated Allistar as they stood outside of Hogwarts main entrance.

'Bertha and I will go up ahead.' Shawn reported to Allistar before climbing up the stair to the entrance of the school.

'Look who is over there,' Alex pointed out as he spotted Nikky going towards the entrance by herself. 'I will be right back.'

Allistar shook his head, as he watched Alex leave towards Nikky.

'Need a hand?' Alex offered as he saw her struggle between her backpack and her pet owl's cage.

'Not thank you, I'm doing just fine.' Nikky assured him.

But Alex didn't listen and took both objects from her hands. 'Isn't that better?' he asked her.

Nikky narrow her eyes in exasperation, 'I did say I was fine.'

'You are a surely a very ungrateful brat.' Alex stated as he place her things down halfway through the stairs.

Before Nikky could say a single word, Todd interrupted. 'Is there something wrong here?'

At the moment Nikky saw Todd and Alex size each other up and for the look on things she wouldn't be surprise with they resulted into blows. For her part she felt happy that Todd cared enough to come to her rescue.

'I was just helping her...and she is sure ungrateful.' Alex stated folding his arms in front of him as he tried to appear bigger and intimidating.

'Could you two hurry up?' piped in Stacey, 'Ooh!' she cooed at the moment she saw Alex. 'I'm Stacey and you are?' Stacey asked as she placed herself in front of Alex, almost too close for his comfort. 

'Leaving!' stated Todd, his face was a mask of anger as he literally pulled Stacey away from Alex.

'Hey what are you doing?' Stacey asked, as she was continuously being pull by Todd.

Alex just became even more amused as he saw Nikky's crestfallen face as she watched her friends. 'Now that's entertainment.'

'At this rate you will not only anger a Prefect but her posse as well.' Allistar pointed out to Alex.

But Alex was not listening, 'I think with a bit more research, I will be able to find the perfect…'

'What do you two _ladies_ think you are doing?' Draco Malfoy taunt as he interrupted Alex.

'Ladies?' barked Alex as he turned to face Malfoy. 'I will show you what this _lady_ can do!' Alex stated as he began to lift up his sleeves for brawl.

At this point in time Allistar had not altered a single word; but stood behind Alex at the moment that Crabbe and Goyle had showed up at the snap of Malfoy's fingers.

'I'm not scared of you at all!' Alex raged as he threw himself against them.

**HB **

Crok smiled as he entered the last chamber of the catacombs. He loved the smell of dead graveyard soil mixed with rotten flesh, which came from the new corpses recently buried. As he found the tomb he was looking for, he immediately began to place candles everywhere within the chamber.

Once his task was complete and everything was covered in red and black candles, he began his ritual. He began to hum an unearthly sound that was produced deep with his throat as he wrote the words _Oriundus Abyssus_ in blood, over and over again on top of the tomb.

When the whole tomb had been covered in the ancient spell of the dead, he then began to slit his wrists. Once his wrists were bleeding a healthy portion of blood, he then began to walk around the tomb making a circle with his blood.

'_Oriundus Abyssus!_' Crok recited over and over again, as he circle the tomb three times.

On his last lap, the tomb began to have an unearthly glow to it and then it was gone.

'It is done!' Crok triumphantly stated and then began to laugh.

**HB **

Within the hollow of the Shrieking Shack's attic, an unearthly sound could be heard being emitted form there. The sound of breathing walls and creaking floors could be heard through out the entire house. A dark shadow moved ever so slowly up the floors of the house until it reached the attic.

In one corner of the attic a corpse could be seen laying face down against the floor. The shadows did not let you see anything but one thing was for sure…she had seen you! The only thing visible were the red blood shot eyes gleaming against the white skin of the corpse, as she opened her mouth in a deathly scream.


	8. The Dream

**Chapter 8: The Dream**

Little Hangleton had become almost a desolated place to live in, which was strange for a small village. A Victorian Country house laid in darkness, except for its second floor window, where the drawing room was located. Voldemort sat in his chair looking into the fire as he decided his next plan of action.

'What do you think?' Voldemort asked the snake that laid in his lap.

The snake looked at him attentively but then something happened that made the snake to leave him in such a hurry. Voldemort frown. Suddenly a light breeze entered the room and the nightly sounds could barely be heard over the screeching noises that seemed to be coming from inside the house. Voldemort looked towards the window that was still closed. _Where is the bloody wind coming from?_ Voldemort wondered. 

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as his attention was quickly drawn towards the fire. Something moved within in the burning flames of the big gothic fireplace. There was nothing there but Voldemort still clutched his wand in his right hand. His breath had laboured as his pulse had begun to quicken.

_What's happening to me? _Voldemort angrily thought, as he found his body unable to move from the chair. His whole body was now covered in sweat as fear arose in his chest.

The wind had now stopped but the heat had left the room, making it cold enough for Voldemort to see his own breath. 'I fear nothing!' Voldemort stated as he attempted to stand up again.

Voldemort stopped moving at the moment he saw a bloody skeleton hand emerge from within the fire, with little pieces of flesh still clinging to its bones.

**HB**

Mrs. Weasley was quietly humming to herself as she carrying the last entrée to the dinner table. 'Almost done!' Mrs. Weasley said sounding please with herself. The Dinning Hall was a very cozy room and yet it was a great big rectangular room, which was just as richly decorated as the main landing. The gold, silver and the oak flowed in such a manner that only left you in awe. A big fireplace could be seeing on the middle-left side of the room and a window that was just as big as the fireplace, was also located across from it. Leaving the dinning table right in the centre of the two, which was bewitched to extend or shrink, depending on the number of people in attendance.

Mrs. Weasley sighed as she looked out the window for she missed the Burrow greatly. The site of the luscious forest and the beautiful rose garden that surrounded the house only brought homesickness to her. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath once more before heading towards the kitchen, which lay just below the Dinning Hall. 

Mrs. Weasley now wished she had used the bewitched kitchen table to transport the food to the dinning table but it was better this way. She enjoyed exploring the big house but the only thing she didn't like was the location of the kitchen.

On her last trip to the kitchen to pick up the drinks, Mrs. Weasley felt very cold. As she reached the spiral staircase that led to the kitchen, the lights suddenly became dim almost making it impossible to see. Mrs. Weasley almost tripped on the stairs as she continued to make her way down, her wand illuminating the way for her.

Upon finally making it to the basement, Mrs Weasley noticed that the basement was even colder than upstairs. Then she saw something move just ahead of her. The outline of a woman with long hair could be seen from where she stood, for a moment Mrs. Weasley thought it was May, but she was wrong. The moment Mrs. Weasley took one step towards the silhouette but then stop as the figure began to move towards the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley heart just stopped when she saw the figure's broken body moving ever so slowly. The creature's head rested against its back exposing its neck, its arms were twisted and one of its legs faced the wrong direction.

Mrs. Weasley then felt a cold hand touch her shoulder and she did what any decent woman would do…she screamed her lungs out.

'Such a scaredy cat!' teased Tonks, as she faced Mrs. Weasley. 'Oy! It is very cold down here!' exclaimed Tonks as she hugged herself but then stopped. 'Molly…are you okay?' Tonks asked as she saw Mrs. Weasley shaking like a leaf.

**HB**

Most of the First year students had been sorted into their respective houses and Harry was surprise that Alex and Eliza had not been called yet. After a few seconds of searching for them he found them seated at the Slytherin table of all places. Harry shook his head. _How could I forget!_ Harry though, for he had just remembered that Alex had already visited Hogwarts once before. As the last student was being sorted, Hermione began to whisper to them what she had heard from another Prefect.

'I can't believe it! What is the git trying to prove by getting himself into detention…on his _first_ day at Hogwarts!' exclaimed Hermione after telling Harry about Alex's detention with Malfoy and his goons.

Harry just smiled at though of seeing Alex serving detention with Professor McGonagall. As for Sirius…Harry would just have told him, if he ever asked, that there are some things you couldn't help anyone out of…and detention was one of them.

'Shhh…Professor Dumbledore is going to speak.' Neville whispered to them as Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech before the feast.

Stopping in front of the pulpit stand, Professor Dumbledore extended his arms in greetings, "Welcome ev—" his voice stopped in midair as all the candles dimmed off and everything in the room went cold and dark. The only thing illuminating was the fireplace that was located at the far end of the room.

Not a single sound was heard from the students or teachers as everyone waited for the Headmaster to continue or to explain to them what was happening, but Dumbledore didn't utter a single word. As if on cue, a hard breathing sound echoed the hall. All gazes turned around the room to find where it was coming from. Harry's gaze fell to the fireplace where the breathing got heavier and heavier.

"Harry…" Ron nervously poked Harry's shoulder, seeing that something or someone was coming from the fireplace.

Paying no attention at Ron, Harry concentrated on the flames where the hard breathing turned to a high pitched sound.

"Peeves, Peeves, Peeevvees…" 

Everyone in the room jumped, even the headmaster who stood still at the stand.

The poking from Harry's back continued, "Ron, stop po—" as he turned around, he found that Ron wasn't poking him but Peeves the resident poltergeist of Hogwarts, who was hiding on the ground.

"Please, Potty, protect me from that witch demon. I know you got powers…so protect me if you know what's good for you," Peeves muttered before sinking back to the ground.

**HB**

Outside the School grounds, a big black dog stood a mile away from the castle. The dog growled upon seeing the school in darkness, having the moonlight to lighted their way. A woman dressed in a long white dress approach the dog from behind, the skirt of her dress played in the wind, along with her long black hair. She placed a hand on top of the dog's head to calm him down but her face couldn't be seen. 

'I sense it too, love.' the woman spoke, her voice sounding like an animal growl instead of human. 'We most be cautious…if Crok is behind this…we can expect the worse.'

A cloud shifted over allowing more moonlight to shine upon the grounds of the school. The woman and the dog looked at each other and then made a run for it. As they run towards the castle, the dog trailed behind her and ran as fast as he could. The woman would just look back once in while just to make sure he was still behind her. In the moonlight you could see that she was not human, but a tiger demon.

**HB**

_Just great! _thought Alex bitterly as the lights of the castle came back, for he had been enjoying a certain girl's grasp. The girl who sat beside him had taken hold of his left arm when the lights had gone out. Alex then made a note to thank Allistar later, maybe over some Butterbeer and junk food.

'Sorry,' muttered Nicole, as she let go of his left arm. She looked embarrassed and angry with herself.

Alex couldn't blame her after all…with such a fine specimen as himself, there wasn't a single girl who could resist him. Alex grinned, 'Glad I could be of service.'

Nicole didn't say anything and just ignored him. Alex wasn't please at her attitude as he saw her talking to her friends from before, who sat across from her. Stacy was still hugging Todd, even though the lights were back on. 'Stacy let him go! You are choking him!' Nicole almost screamed at Stacy.

The rest of the students had started talking…making the noise level almost unbearable even for Alex, who was used to big and noisy social events.

'Did you see that thing?' Allistar asked, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

Before facing his friend, Alex took a quick look at his new charge. Alex saw that Harry was okay and that he was talking to his friends. A swept of relief filled him, for he had kept his promise to his mother.

Professor Dumbledore then cleared his throat to quiet all the students, to Alex he looked pale…almost sick. 'Every one please calm down…we have all experienced a very bad prank. Those of you, who are responsible will be seeing me in my office after supper.' Alex found it interesting that Dumbledore was looking towards the door and not to any particular student as he said this. 'With no further interruptions…I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. Now tuck in!' Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Before Dumbledore had a chance to sit down and the students to pick up their forks, someone from the High table had cleared her throat almost too loudly that almost had its own echo. The old Headmaster had a look of surprise and amusement upon his face as he turned to the woman who had cleared her throat.

'You are supposed to present me as the new Defence Against the Dark Teacher.' a woman spoke in a girlish high-pitched voice, which reminded Alex of a big ugly toad only dress in a lilac dress with a matching big hair ribbon.

It didn't take Alex long to realize whom this woman could be, since the look that Harry had on his face told him everything. This toad was Dolores Jane Umbridge! 

_How dare she show her face! _Alex thought full of rage.

Before the Headmaster had a chance to speak the doors of the Great Hall burst open almost making everyone jump in the process. Alex smile as he saw his mother and father come into the Great Hall. _Umbridge you are about to become dinner! _Thought Alex wickedly.

'Sorry I'm late Professor Dumbledore but I had other matters to which to attend.' May delicately spoke as she approach the High Table. Umbridge looked enraged, much to Alex's amusement.

'What is _she_ doing here and with such an _animal_ at that?' Umbridge demanded in her highest-pitched voice, which had almost damaged Alex's delicate hearing.

Alex saw his father, who was in his animagus form covering his ears at the sound of Umbridge voice.

May turned towards Umbridge and walked dangerously towards her. 'I'm the _appointed_ Defence Against the Dark Teacher and you are in _my_ seat!'

Umbridge turn towards Dumbledore, who quickly wiped the amusement look on his face to smile. 'I believe…you got the _last_ memo I send to the _minister_.' Dumbledore politely began. 'In the memo stated that my new teacher is not longer indisposed and would be able to retake her appointed charge. I was inform that you where just going to monitor the quality of teaching and learning of the students.'

Dumbledore then turned towards May, 'Now, now lets play nicely. I believe two more chairs are in order.' Dumbledore declared and with a wave of his wand as two more chairs appeared at the High Table that had just magically expanded.

Alex saw his mother and father sit beside Snape, who didn't seem too happy to see them.

'Without any further ado, let's tuck in!' Dumbledore said cheerfully.

**HB**

'She has been like this for a very long time.' Tonks commented to Remus who sat beside her at the dinner table. The both of them had been observing her since Tonks brought her up from the kitchen. Arthur, who had tried to convince Molly to at least take a bite of food, was becoming very weary and upset. Molly had refused to say a single word of what had happen downstairs to anybody.

After dinner Tonks decided to go and find out for herself what had happen to Molly but she didn't get very far. For she had barely opened the basement door that led to the kitchen when she someone grabbed her by the arm and turned her around.

Remus didn't look too happy with her at that moment. 'What do you think you are doing?' he asked her in his usual calmed voice but this time there was a genuine concerned tone in voice.

Tonks wanted to kiss him as she almost burst with happiness that he was worry about her. In comparison with the cold manner he had treated her just a few hours before. 'I was going to see what happen down there' Tonks explained, 'Do you want to join me?' she asked wickedly.

Remus lifted an eyebrow as he look from her and to the door. 'Just to make sure you are safe.' Remus explained.

Tonks let out a sigh. _It is a start…even if we had already been intimate_. She thought bitterly as she gave Remus a fake smile.

**HB**

'What do you think?' asked May as she began to unpack their things. 

Sirius looked at the small bedroom they shared together. He had to admit that even the room he had in his parents home was even bigger than this. The room was only equipped for one occupant and the bed was not big enough for the two people, even if it was a four-poster bed. The only way this could work was only if they… 'It's great!' Sirius answered wickedly.

May lifted an eyebrow at him and was about to say something, before she became very pale. 'I think …I'm about to be sick!' she informed him as she dashed towards the bathroom.

Sirius was only two steps behind her when she had slamed the bathroom door close, before he had a chance to reach it.

**HB**

_'Regulus, over here!' exclaimed a younger May as she held her wand up high to light their way out of the cave._

Regulus was right behind her. His face sported a look of victory that reminded May of his older brother Sirius. To May the two brothers looked so much a like…yet she could never understand why they never got along. 

'That bastard is going to wish he never messed with me!' Regulus happily stated as he follow her to the exit of the cave. His wand extended also up high, encircling them in a big ring of fire.

Regulus collapsed once they had reached the outside of the cave. 'Don't die on me just yet! You still need to take me to my wedding…for which I'm already three hours late…thanks to you!' May reminded him as she caught him before he hit the rocky ground. 'We are safe now. We are out!' she told him as she held him in her arms and then proceeded to moved a strand of hair away from his face.

Regulus opened his eyes as a smile spread upon his lips, 'Tell my brother that he is lucky to have you and to not screw it up!'

May laugh as she looked at her now ruined wedding dress. 'Too late for that.' She whispered before proceeding to get the both of them out of there.

Then everything when dark and May saw herself in a jungle. She was standing in the middle of swap infested with crocodiles. There was no a single empty space empty of those animals. The big tall rock where she stood was her only refuge, for it was very steep and narrow, that made it almost impossible for those horrible beasts to climb.

Then out of the waters a woman arose, her long black hair covered her face as she made her way towards her. The beast swam away from her. May had her wand ready as the creature approached her. Then the corpse stop and looked at her, this time her hair was out of the way revealing her face which held almost half of its flesh, making her still look human.

The corpse was her! 

May awoke screaming. Sirius held her in his arms as he rocked her back and forth as he whispered words of reassurance to her. May cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Sirius didn't question her or pressure her to tell him but he only held her in his arms as he place kisses on her forehead.


	9. Alex’s Bad Luck!

**Chapter 9: Alex's Bad Luck!**

Alex awoke at the sound of the alarm clock his mother had given him last Christmas. The clock was shaped like a book and on the side of it contained a picture of his family before his father got sent to Azkaban for a crime he never had committed. It was a nice small golden clock, which gave the sound of a roaring tiger when set up on alarm.

Alex groaned, as he looked at his clock. Alex then closed his eyes and opened them up again in disbelief. Nicole's pictured had been laid on top of his family portrait. It didn't take a genius as to who might have put it there. 'Allistar your are dog meat.' Alex murmured, not very pleased with his friend's thought of a joke.

Alex then made himself comfortable by relaxing his head against the bed board, which was his favourite position to think. His attention was then drawn towards Nicole's portrait. Alex grinned as he noticed that whenever Nicole smiled, her face would light up and her eyes would sparkle.

'I smell love in the air!' Allistar teased, scaring Alex half to death.

Alex hit the back of his head against the bed board at the sound of Allistar's voice. 'You're Dead!' Alex growled, as he chased after Allistar, who had left the bedroom in a hurry.

A couple of minutes later, Alex stopped dead in his tracks as he realized where he was. He had been so busy chasing Allistar that he hadn't realized that he was now in the middle of the common room. Every single girl that had come down from her dormitory to go the Great Hall for breakfast was now staring at him and some of them were even giggling.

Alex quickly turned around at hearing Allistar chuckled. Allistar was standing closed to the exit door of the common room, with a mocking grinned on his face as he looked at Alex. Alex knew that there was no one to stop him from killing Allistar now. As Alex took a step forward towards Allistar, Alex saw Allistar point to a spot behind him. Alex then turned around just to see Nicole, who stood by the foot of the girls' staircase looking at him. Her mouth hanging open in disbelief at what she was seeing, as her eyes traveled up and down.

Alex face turned red and not to account for the rest of his body, before quickly leaving for the boys' staircase. Could it get any worse? Thought Alex as he marched up the stairs towards his room, hearing Allistar's laughter still ringing in his ears. Alex would have to kill him soon …very slowly at first…showing him no mercy.

As Alex arrived at his room and sat on his bed, he was filled with dread knowing that every single girl in his household had seen him in his favourite boxers. If you could call them boxers…they were more like briefs now. His father had sent him the boxers for his tenth birthday along with a matching pair of socks, which he gave to his sister, since his feet where to big for them.

Alex took a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom, knowing that he would have to face the snickers and stares of girls as he went by them. Alex then grinned as he entered the bathroom, at the thought that at least the rumours wouldn't be about the lack of his manhood but on the abundance of it. Alex smiled before pulling his boxers down. The look on Nicole's face was surely priceless. Thought Alex and as he entered the shower.

HB

Sirius looked at his wife for the hundredth time today, as he watched her going over her curriculum for the day. He had been very worried about her, especially when she looked so pale and her eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle.

'Eat something.' Sirius pleaded with her as he place a bowl full of strawberries in front of her.

'No, thanks.' May told him as she smile sweetly at him before concentrating once again on her books.

Sirius now knew that something was very wrong with her, for she loved strawberries. 'At least have some water.' He persisted. May just nodded and took the glass of water that Sirius had placed in front of her. Sirius then vowed that he would have her see Madam Pomfrey, even if he had to carry her there and send the whole school in a panic.

'I'm just going to the washroom.' Sirius informed her as he began to notice that his uncombed hair was beginning to dry. Sirius knew if he didn't comb it now, Harry would think that he was trying to copy his hairstyle. Being in prison was one thing but now things where different and he needed to look good, especially for his wife.

May nodded as she still kept drinking from her glass. Sirius grinned before going to the washroom to comb his hair, for just moments ago he had spiked the glass with a vitamin and replenishing potion. He hoped that was all she needed, otherwise a trip to the hospital wing would have to be in order. No sooner had he left the room when he heard the sound of glass breaking, which was soon followed by screams of his wife. Sirius quickly dash out of the washroom with the comb still stuck at the back of his hair, as he came to the aid of his wife.

The site in front of him stop him death cold as he entered the room, for in front of him stood his brother, Regulus Alexander Black. Regulus was still wearing the same clothes in which he had been buried with fifteen years ago. The stench of burial soil surrounded Regulus, for his body was almost decomposed except for half of his face along with some other parts that Sirius couldn't see. Sirius quickly reached for his wand but he was not quick enough for the unearthly powers his brother possessed, for he soon found himself against the wall. Sirius was not scared for himself but for his wife, who had now hidden herself underneath the desk. Sirius gritted his teeth upon hearing his wife's crying as he faced his now monster of a brother.

'You must destroy her before it is too late…only then can she be stopped.' Regulus indicated as he pointed towards May, with his bony finger, as maggot came out of his mouth and crawled its way towards the hole that was found on what was left of his left cheek. 'Only her destruction can assure your survival.' Regulus said sweetly as he approached Sirius.

Sirius knew that the man that stood in front of him was not his brother as he saw him approached him. Regulus walked differently, for his steps where more like those of a woman. Who ever it was, the corpse was now so closed to him that Sirius could feel stench of his breath upon him. Sirius wanted to puke at the moment the stench hit him a hundred fold. Sirius made a mental note to always keep a pack of mints with him just in case he ever decided to give up the ghost; but if someone ever decided to use his body to scare the crap of the living, that pack of mints would come really handy. The corpse then grabbed Sirius by the head and was about bite Sirius in the neck when a scream was heard coming from May.

'FURA ESPIMALTI!' screamed May, then a roar was heard and the corpse was attacked by a big green glowing tiger.

Sirius looked towards his wife as the tiger was trying to devour what was left of the corpse. Sirius could see that May was holding her wand with great difficulty, as she took deep gasp of air. The tip of May's wand glowed green. Sirius was not surprise, for the spell she had perform was similar to the Expecto Patronum, except that Fura Espimalti was used only against the dead. Sirius smiled at seeing his wife overcoming her fear of corpses. How he long to reward her with a long lavishing kiss as held her in his arms and the he would have began to… Sirius would have slapped himself if he could, for that was not the moment to fantasize about his wife, when he could always make it a reality later.

Sirius then heard a growl that broke his gaze away from May. Sirius wasn't sure if the corpse had disappeared or fled, but he was sure that it was now gone, for he now found himself free. Sirius then heard May's wand fall to the ground, this brought Sirius attention towards her. Sirius quickly rushed towards her as she fainted, catching her on time before her body hit the ground.

HB

Alex was very careful as he did the final touches to his hair as he checked his progress in the mirror. Once he was satisfied with his look, he proceeded to carefully spray cologne in the places that matter. Alex then grinned as he took a step back to check the final product in the mirror. He knew he looked dashing and also ready to face the Slytherin girls. Besides it was only fair that he looked his best for them, Alex thought. But as he was about to exit the room, Alex remembered that he had almost forgotten something very important, his potion.

Alex made his way down to the common room and wasn't surprise to see that Allistar had left without him. As Alex exited the common room when he heard Nicole's voice talking with someone else within the dungeons. Alex grinned for he had not trouble following her voice.

'Are you sure she left at four this morning?' replied the male angrily, which Alex recognized to be Todd Prewett.

Nicole nodded, 'She never wakes up this early….unless it is a –'

'A boy!' growled Todd as he clenched his fist. 'If I find her with another seventh year again…I swear I'm going to lock her up on East Tower, where no one will be able to hear her scream.' Todd threatened.

Nicole was about to say something but Alex wasn't able to hear what she had said for he felt someone tap his shoulder. Alex turned around to find himself face to face with a blonde girl, called Stacey.

'It is not polite to ear drop on other people's conversation you know.' She informed him as she looked over his shoulder to see Nicole and Todd talking.

Alex heard her moan in disappointment. 'Is there something the matter?' Alex asked lifting an eyebrow as he saw her lean against him.

Stacey just giggled, 'You smell nice and no…I'm fine.' She then look up, 'I bet you could walk with me to the Great Hall…unless Americas are not used to being gentlemen.' 

Alex grinned, 'You will be surprised on how gentle Americans can be.' He teased as he offered his arm, which she gladly took.

HB

Breakfast was not what Alex had expected to be, for the moment he entered with Stacey at the Great Hall. Allistar was avoiding him for obvious reasons but what surprise Alex was Nicole's clumsiness. When Nicole and Todd had entered all hell broke loose on him. For Nicole had accidentally threw butter at him as she was buttering her scone, spilled pumpkin juice all over him and hit him in the head with a pitcher of milk as she try to serve Todd. Meanwhile, Todd kept throwing dirty looks at him and if his day couldn't be worse Stacey wouldn't stop talking to him.

As breakfast was almost finished the owls arrived with letters and packages. Alex grinned at he saw the newspapers being carried by owls. Each owl carried an important newspaper for every single student and teacher.

'Suckers!' snicker Allistar, as he gave Alex the thumbs up.

HB

'What's this?' asked Hermione as she looked over the newspaper she held in her hand.

'I don't know,' answered Harry, 'but it seems to be that Hogwarts is going to be publishing their own newspaper.'

'What a good idea!' said Ron in awe, as he looked for the price of the newspaper. 'Especially when is free!'

Harry grinned as he also began to read his own copy.

Hogwarts Insider

Vol. 1, Monday September 3, 1995

Love Triangle?

There have been rumours around the school for the famous trio, but would our dear Headmaster ever decide which woman is the love of his life? Many students had declare that they have seen Dumbledore sneaking towards the Hospital wing in the middle of the night and on other occasion, he had been seen snogging Professor McGonagall…

Harry laughed as he looked up from his copy of the Hogwarts Insider to look at Dumbledore, who was choking on what look like a lemon drop. Professor McGonagall didn't look to happy and it would seem that she had been taking a leaf from Snape's book, as she glared at the Grinsby brothers, who where celebrating. As for Snape, he was laughing. Harry had never seen him even smile and yet there it was.

'Look at this!' declare Hermione as she open her copy to a certain page. 'This is a contest only for students and who ever answers everything right they get a prize. For what is stated here it seems that there are four prices to be won.'

Ron rolled his eyes, 'Hermione, I swear you can be so dense sometimes.' This statement won Ron a hard cold stare from Hermione. It would seemed to Harry that the only dense person here was Ron, for he ignored the warning sign, which Harry knew so well before those two got into another row. 'The headline indicates that this is a contest for girls Hermione! Unless…you don't see Harry and Me as boys? Maybe is it because we are not as old or dumb looking as Vicky.'

'Shut up Ron!' exclaimed Hermione exasperated.

There was a moment of silence between the two and Harry only hoped that it would stay that way for a while.

HB

Alex and Allistar where walking towards their potion class, which was the first class of the day. Alex couldn't believe that it had taken him more than ten minutes to clean the mess that Nicole had made on his robes.

'I still can't believe it…did you see all those girls trying to fill out the quiz?' Allistar asked happily.

Alex nodded for he knew that this was the first step of his plan. Now all he needed to do was to wait for the Quidditch tryouts. Alex knew that if Draco wanted to win, he will need to let Alex and Allistar be part of the team.

'Now, when do the Quidditch tryout are going to – ' Alex began but he was then pushed against the wall by no other than Nicole.

'Sorry, but I'm late for class!' she exclaimed as she continue to run, without stopping to apologize.

Alex fixed his robes and he was now angry, for no one messed with him, not even a girl. 'I'm going to her good next time' mumble Alex.

'What are you going to do, kiss her?' mocked Allistar.

'Actually, something better than that.' Alex grinned, 'I'll let my mother handled it.'

HB

'Your potions should be done by now, so I will expect for all you to stop otherwise I will take points from your house.' Snape stated as he looked towards Harry.

Alex was glad that it was Harry and not him that Professor Snape was going to check on for his potion was not even closed to the colour that it was supposed to be. But as luck would have it, Professor Snape walked straight towards him. Alex had never been good at potions and from what he has heard he had only needed to take this year and pass it.

'What's this?' asked Professor Snape as he saw the murky substance of his potion. 'Didn't you read the instruction?'

'I did Professor.' Alex stammered

'Then, why did you skip the twelfth line?' Snape asked lifting an eyebrow.

Alex was at loss for he had believed he had followed everything. Alex then swallow hard as Professor Snape grabbed his wand and began to stir the potion counter clockwise. Alex couldn't believe his eyes; the potion had now turned to the colour that it was supposed to be.

'That wasn't that hard, was it?' Professor Snape snapped at him as he handed Alex back his wand. 'Now don't forget to hand it in.' 

As few moments later as Alex placed his flask in front of Professor Snape, Snape looked him as if he was trying to figure out something.

'Tell me Mr. Black, do you really like detention that much?' Snape asked him in his silkiest tone.

'No, Sir.' Alex answered.

Snape then grabbed Alex flask and put it to Alex's eye level. 'Then explain to me why is this human eye doing here?'

Alex blinked, 'Professor, I don't see anything.' Alex tried to assure him that there wasn't an eye in the flask at all, but Snape wasn't happy with his answer for his lips had become a very thin line.


	10. The Ghost of Tom Riddle’s Diary Return?

**Chapter 10: The Ghost of Tom Riddle's Diary Return? **

_Could his day get any worse?_ Harry though as he walked with Ron and Hermione towards their second period class. Defence Against the Dark Arts was next and he was not looking forward to it, especially now that he had heard that May was in the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall had come in to see him and Alex, after Potion class to tell them. Upon hearing the news Alex had just walked off.

'Well?' asked Hermione as she looked straight at Harry. 'Aren't you going to go to the Hospital Wing to see her?'

'After class.' answered Harry quietly, which only gained him a raised eyebrow from Hermione.

**HB**

May awoke, startled. She had the blasted dream again and there was nothing she could about it. Her body was still shaking with horror as she remembered every single detail. A simple reminder that she was not supposed to be alive but decomposing along with Regulus, who had been her only ally among the Death Eaters in the blasted war against Voldemort.

'Are you feeling alright?' asked Sirius lovingly as placed a hand on her forehead checking for a fever. 

'Where are we?' May asked, finally realizing that they were not longer in their room.

'Hospital Wing.' Sirius informed her as he sat up straight in his chair to look at her.

May could tell that they had been in this place for a few days because Sirius was now sporting a bit of stubble under his chin. 'How long?'

'Three days but it will be almost four…once it is morning, but who is counting. You really gave me a scare, you know. For a moment I thought…that I was going to become a widow at such a young age.' mumbled Sirius as he concentrated on the colour of her complexion.

May lifted an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes as soon as she heard the first few words that came out of Sirius' mouth.

'I can just imagine that field day the Daily Prophet would have had with the news. I can see the headline now.' Sirius muttered as his eyes glazed over, as he did a dramatic pause. '_Sirius Black the most wanted man in the world… has just return to being the most eligible Bachelor once again!_' Sirius's eyes twinkle as he continue, 'Think of the fan mail I will get from wooing women wanting to take your place as my wife.'

May's jaw dropped not believing what she was hearing. Maybe she should just let Regulus take him to his grave but then again Sirius's ego might have outlive him.

Sirius then chuckled and proceeded to kiss her left cheek, before attacking her lips. 'You are such a silly little old bird, I could never replace you.'

'OLD?' gasped May in horror as she absent minded touched her face, not hearing the rest.

Sirius grinned as he gently touched her face, to make her look at him. 'I just love to teased you.' Sirius declared before going for another kiss. 'Even if you were old enough to be my mother I would still love you.'

Before May could respond she heard her daughter's voice, which left her no choice but to show her husband _old_ later.

'MOM' screamed Eliza with delight as she threw herself at her mother.

May chuckled as her youngest child embraced her in a great big bear hug. 'I glad to see you too sweet heart.' May confessed as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

May blinked as she saw Alex come in with at great big bouquet of red roses with Harry, who was not far behind. She couldn't believe how much they had grown in the past few days she had not see them. Her heart sunk just thinking of how full would have been her joy had her eldest son been here with them. Helemon would have been in his Seventh year at Hogwarts and preparing for his Newts. Sadly enough even after all this years she had never been over his death. Voldemort still needed to pay for the death of her unborn son!

As if reading her thoughts, Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder gave her a light squeeze as if to assured her that everything would be fine. May smiled at Sirius as she let go of Eliza, who had just seen the flowers that Alex was carrying.

'I'm glad you are okay! Harry and I pinched in to get you this. I hope it is to your liking.' said Alex, as he place the roses on the small nightstand and then proceeded to kiss his mother on the forehead.

'I love them! Thank-you.' May exclaimed between tears as she placed a kiss on her son's hand and then motion for Harry to come over.

Harry looked reluctant at first and didn't see like he would move anytime soon. May could tell that he would rather leave than to be near her. May then smiled in surprise as she saw her daughter push Harry towards her. Harry looked embarrassed to have Eliza push him from behind.

Eliza was able to get Harry near enough Sirius, who took the hint from his daughter and gave Harry one final push. It would be enough to say that Harry found himself in predicament that he would have never imagine and neither did May, as Harry lift his face away from her chest. May gave Sirius a warning look as she saw him try to hide a smirk.

Harry's face was a red as the Gryffindors colour he wore. 'Sorry.' Harry apologized as he fixed his now skew glasses and tried to stand up but he didn't get far, for May had hug him in her most motherly embrace as she placed a big kiss on his cheek.

May chuckled as Harry's face grew even redder, but the smile that was on his lips, was the smile that made May feel that all this heartache had been worth it. May reached for Harry's right hand but he quickly pulled away. May blinked away the new set of tears that threaten to spill as she looked at Harry, who avoided her gaze. May smiled sadly. _He still hates me. _May thought.

May was about to look away when she saw Harry run his left hand over his right one as if to cover something, but he had not been quick enough. May had seen the redness of irritated skin grace the top of his right hand and now she knew why he had pulled away from her. She wanted to say something but she knew that Harry would tell her in his own due time but right now she was not going to do anything to spoil the moment.

'You won't guess who is teaching your class?' said Alex trying to take May's attention away from Harry.

Alex never knew of how much of his mother's attention he got, after May had seen the looked of discuss and anger that had quickly had passed over Harry's eyes at the mention on her replacement.

'Umbridge!' Eliza stated with disgust.

May eyes narrowed. _That Toad! _

**HB**

It was almost eleven and Tonks was down in the kitchen. Everyone had gone to bed except for Remus, who had offered to stay with her. Tonks had never been able to figure Remus out and she still wasn't close. Remus was a mystery to her and Molly.

Poor Molly was still in shock about what had happen a few nights ago. The poor woman had not been to the kitchen since. Molly and Arthur were leaving Grimmauld Place and moving back into the Burrow. Tonks couldn't blame Arthur for wanting to move back.

Tonks always kept her wand ready just in case the monster showed up again. _May could have at least had warned them about such a being before leave them the house in their care_. thought Tonks as she continued to cut some of the vegetables she needed for her special soup.

'You need to go to bed.' Tonks heard Remus declared in his usual teaching voice. A tone of voice she did not like at all, at first she had founded it to be charming; but now it was downright annoying, especially when he was telling her what to do.

'I can't specially now that they are leaving. They will need some nourishment and I am not going to let them go hungry.'

'Once Molly gets home she is going to be her old self again and will start cooking in no time.' Remus tried to assured her as he got up from his table and walked towards her.

Tonks was about to protest when she felt him hug her from behind and began to place very light kiss right behind her right ear and then down her neck. Tonks whispered as she felt the need to be with him. She was now so caught up in his ministrations that she almost cut her own finger in the process.

Remus chuckled and continued to proceed with his ministrations. 'Coming to bed?' he whispered in her ear, making Tonks heart jump right up to her throat

After the lecture she had received from him a few days ago that they could never be together. He had lecture her about finding someone better than him and that what had happen between them need to stay in the past. Tonks had been heart broken and almost gave up her dream in being Mrs. Lupin. But now she didn't know what to think. What was there to think, really? The only thing she needed to know right now was that Remus Lupin wanted her.

'I'm almost done.' Tonks informed him as she put her vegetables in the now hot boiling pot that was just a bit to her left.

'Whatever your cooking sure smell delicious.' Remus asked as he made the right shoulder the perfect nest bed for his head.

'An old family recipe that my father had perfected after tasting my mother's soup.' Tonks stated simply.

'Oh? Does Sirius know about this old and improved family recipe?'

Tonks chuckled, 'Not really, he is likely to hate it just because it as old Black family recipe…even if it has been perfected by my father.'

'He wouldn't need to know what kind of soup it is. In fact…I have a good source that says that he would eat anything in front of him.' Remus said mischievously

'The soup is almost done.' Tonks whispered as she tested the softness of the vegetables.

'The sooner the better, for it has been a very long day.' Remus whispered into her ear as he place another kiss near her earlobe and continue to kiss her down her neck. Each kiss that he planted in her skin was more passionate than the first, leaving her skin yearning for more of his touch. Tonks turned to looked him and found herself lost in his eyes. Tonks licked her lips in anticipation of the kiss that she was about to give him, when she saw Remus eyes grow wide in surprise.

A second later Remus had pulled away from her and was pointing his wand towards her, much to Tonks dismay. Tonks frowned in frustration. _This really took the snitch! _She thought bitterly. She really must be mental to have fallen in love with a man like Lupin. Not only he had some little problems, which she didn't mind at all but that he now happens to suffers from mood disorders, was a whole different story. This was too much for her to handle. She curse under her breath as she thought of the quickest way to disarmed him without killing him…or…him her with the killing curse.

'Fura Espimalti!' he said as a bright green light left his wand and went straight for the cooking pot. Tonks blood had drain from her face and at the end she was relief that he had missed her.

It took a moment for Tonks to realize the spell that Remus had used. Tonks turned around just to hear the growl of a wolf emitting from her pot of soup, which had now began to bounce up and down as it spilled all of its contents out. 'Move!' Remus ordered her as he still held his wand firm in place.

**HB**

Ginny walked right beside Harry as they made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. They had stay in the Library until closing time looking for books for her Ancient Runes assignment. To Ginny's rotten luck, it seems that upon hearing that May was well…Umbridge had stopped her detentions sections with Harry, especially when Dumbledore informed her that May would be taking over classes and detentions. In many a times, Ginny would have been happier to have Harry with her but today she wished he had detention.

Why did Michael have to get sick today! Ginny thought. It was not like she minded being with Harry but she didn't want him to think of her as a child, specially now...when he had began to notice her as a friend and not just _Ron's little sister. _

Another reason why she didn't want Harry with her was because she didn't want to be babysat or felt sorry for. Since the beginning of this term she had began to have dreams about Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets. She had the dreams before during her second and third year but this year, they seemed to scare her even more. She had told Hermione about her dreams and how Tom Riddle always killed her at the end. Now with Voldemort back, Hermione suspected that because of Tom Riddle's diary, she might have been linked to him someone how. In truth, Hermione was someone how right because in my dreams he calls me and beckons for me to come to him.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she remember the looked that had passed between the three friends, when she told them that she was going to the Library by herself. The looked was an obvious sign to Ginny that Hermione must have blab about her to Ron and Harry. Hermione had some explaining to do tonight.

Ron had been happy to hear the news that Michael had cancelled their date tonight and asked if Harry would come with her. Of course Ginny protested in how unfair it was for Harry and also for her.

'I prefer that you would be with Harry instead of that scoundrel.' Ron had voiced out. 'That way, I know you are safe and with Harry around no one can touch you!' If things couldn't get any worse Harry had agreed with Ron...to Ginny's terror so did Hermione.

At the end Ron had won the discussion by stating that if he refused to obey, he would have no choice but to spread the word that she and Harry were dating. Both Ginny and Hermione had found the whole ridiculous but apparently not to Harry, much to their dismay. Hermione tried to talk Ron into reasoning but it was Harry that stated that he liked a girl in Raveclaw and if Ginny didn't co-operate with them, then she would have spoiled his chances with this girl. It was apparent that Harry and Ron had joined forces and had stuck their heels into the ground when it came to her safety, even to driving her into a guilt trip or blackmail.

If the situation was not bad enough, Harry had not said a single thing during the whole time they left the Gryffindor Common Room. _He must really think I'm a baby! _Ginny shuddered at the thought and then became mad. _If I'm that bothersome, then why did he offer to come with me! Merlin knows I told them I could take care of myself and that a trip to the library was not a big deal! It was not like she was going to pick up any more enchanted books that could talk and had a mind of their own or anything that might take her to Voldemort! _

'You didn't have to come with me,' began Ginny, trying to sound cheery as she hid the anger rising up in her.

'Don't worry about it.' stated Harry as they took the third floor staircase. 'I promise Ron that I would look after you as he and Hermione made their rounds.'

'Listen Harry, I don't need a baby-sit-ter' Ginny trailed off as she saw something dark and cold move above them. She though it had been one of the staircases that had shifted above them, but the staircases where in the same position as before. Someone how she felt like she had been through this before but where? Then it hit Ginny like a ton of bricks, she was reliving her dreams.

'Harry did you see it?' Ginny asked as her heart began to pound, knowing that Tom Riddle would soon come for her and hoping that she was being delusional.

'Ginny hurry!' exclaimed Harry grabbing her by the hand.

Ginny soon found herself running as far as her legs could carry her along side Harry. Her heart skipping a mile an hour as she and Harry held hands. But before they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny saw the face of Tom Riddle with long black hair and pale blue skin; emerge from the shadows of the wall. 

'Ginny!' Tom Riddle mouthed over and over again beckoning her to come to him. Ginny found herself in almost walking towards the creature but was quickly stopped by Harry who had grabbed her. 

Harry was holding her left arm which such a strength she had never felt before and it hurt. Harry then pulled her towards him and kind of hugged her, still holding her fiercely. Tom, upon seeing that Ginny was not coming towards him, jumped at them as it opened its mouth in a gory scream, which Ginny would always remember.

'Expecto Patronum' yelled Harry who was ready for him as a flash of light emerged from his wand. Harry's stag bought them enough time to escape to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Riddle didn't dare enter and a frustrated scream could be heard as the entrance door closed.

Still holding hands, Harry quickly guided her towards his room, not really caring what anyone thought about them. Upon arrival Harry began to pace back and forth. Ginny knew that Harry needed to think, now more than ever. Harry than sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

'I think you should stay here until Ron and Hermione get here. I will protect you until then but once Hermione gets here. I want you to stay in her room.' Harry began.

'No! And I won't stay in Ron's bed either if that's what you are going to suggest!' Ginny exclaimed drawing a look of disapproval from Harry. She didn't want to sound irrational but at this moment only Harry understood her and could protect her.

'Ginny!' Harry said losing his patience. 'You can't stay in your room. He could come after you and we won't be there to help you. You need to stay with Hermione or with Ron.'

'Why should I, when the only one _who can protect me is you! _Didn't you notice that we where the only ones who where able to see him! The rest of the Gryffindors didn't even much bat an eyelash when we came in or even when we hear that horrible sound!'

'Yes but Ron is your brother…' Harry began but Ginny cut him off.

'Ron didn't even wake up when he was being attack by Sirius until he saw the knife above him. What makes you so sure that he would wake up on time for this type of attack or that he would even see Riddle? I will be dead or worse by the time Ron realises what is happening and comes to get you. I preferred to stay in your bed if you don't mind. That way I can-- '

'What makes you so sure that I won't do the same things as Ron?' exclaimed Harry as he got up from his bed, clearly frustrated with her.

'Because you can see him and you also have that as a warning!' Ginny exclaimed pointing to his scar.

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'Fine! But you will need pyjamas and you will explain this to Ron! Understood?' he growled, clearly not liking the idea.

Ginny felt a lot better knowing that Harry could protect her. 'Thanks.' She murmured as she got up and began to rampage though his truck.

'What are you doing?' Harry exclaimed in exasperation.

'Looking for a pyjamas. Ah…this one will do.' Exclaimed Ginny as she pulled a big pale brown overgrown cotton shirt.

'Don't you have your own!' Harry exclaimed as he walked towards her, obviously not comfortable with the idea of having her wearing his clothes. 'Ginny!' Harry warned as he turned away from her, his cheeks flush with embarrassment upon seeing her undress right in front of him.

Ginny knew better than that but at this moment she was not taking any chances. She needed to stay beside Harry at all times, besides it was not like she was nude or anything. Her mother had taught her better than that, for she always wore undergarments on top of her underwear. Ginny laughed. _I wondered what he is going to do once he finds out that he will need to hug me while we sleep. _She mischievously grinned at the thought. _Of course it will be only for protection in case the monster decides to grab me by the feet and pull me from the bed. _

**HB**

_**Attention all Ministry Members! **_

You-Know-Who has given himself in and he is now in Azkaban. No causalities occurred in his captured but we are sadly to report that at the moment of his captured ten Death Eaters escaped. Please be on the alert for they are highly dangerous. Pictures and descriptions of their crimes have been owled to your corresponding offices.

It is believe that Sirius Black is behind it but it is uncertain for his case has been reopened by Albus Dumbledore as of September 3, 1995. We have insufficient evidence to prove that the Death Eaters have gone seeking for Black as their leader is in Azkaban.

Sirius Black's hearing will take place on the September 30, 1995 at 2 pm but Albus Dumbledore was to push the hearing an earlier date. All jury members must attend and will be updated as to the development of the case.

**Alert: **As of this moment all Ministry members are ask to not apprehend Black or to seek him out. If spotted...alert the Auror Office immediately. Black is to be follow by the Aurors only in hopes to find the Death Eaters hide out.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge,  
Minister for Magic

Umbridge put the letter down in her desk, not believing what she has just read.

'The boy had been telling the truth after all.' muttered Umbridge. 'I wondered what else the little bird can sing.' she pondered. 'Maybe Black's little hideout?'


	11. Things are not what they seemed

**Chapter 11: Things are not what they seemed**

Harry shifted in his bed just to find himself in something soft and very comfortable. His pillow had somehow become very soft and warm. His mind drifted again in his sleep as he dreamed about beating Ron at a game of chess.

_Ron eyes narrow as he concentrated on his next move. A small drop of sweat was the only indication that Harry had that Ron was nervous; but Harry new better, Ron was up to something. Harry knew that the move that Ron would make would decide the course of the game and he hoped it would be in his favour. Harry looked carefully at the strategic positioning of his White Queen, Knight, two Bishops and Rooks._

Ron was cornered at this moment, only his Queen and two pawns, where his only line of defence, for Harry had destroyed them all. Ron's Black Queen was destroying everything that Harry put in its path. Harry had to sacrifice a few pieces to get Ron's Queen right where he wanted her. Now, it was only a matter of time before she was destroyed. One of Ron's pawns stood only two paces away from reaching its goal. Unfortunately Harry had his two towers ready just in case the paw reach coronation. Harry needed only one more move from Ron in order to win the game once and for all.

Then it came…Ron had finally made his move. Ron had decided to sacrifice his paw in order to save his Queen. The paw moved one step forward, which was swiftly destroyed by one of Harry's towers. Harry grinned, for he had the Queen corner. There was nothing that Ron could do to stop the checkmate that was about to come. 

"This is it!" Thought Harry. As Harry was about to make his final move he felt a hand running through his hair softy at first but then the caressing had become urgent. Harry had loss all concentration at this point in time.

'HARRY!' Harry heard Ron shouting at him.

'HARRY!' shouted Ron, which completely awoke Harry.

It took Harry a moment to realize that his face had been nestling right between Ginny's breasts and his hand was cupping one of them. As for Ginny, her face showed no expression what so ever, except for the colour of her skin, which had began turned a very lovely shade of red.

'HARRY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!' bellowed Ron, who had already parted the bed curtains and looked ready to kill him.

Harry quickly moved away from Ginny as possible but he was not quick enough to stop what was to come.

'What is going on here?' asked Seamus as he face appeared right behind Ron's left shoulder. 'BLIMEY!' Seamus exclaimed as his jaw dropped and his eyes widen.

**HB**

'When did you leave her side?' Snape asked as he faced Sirius, as he began to put his things away.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, he never did like Snape but he really needed his help. Asking Snape for help was like selling your soul to Voldemort and receiving a Dementor's kiss, but not necessarily in that order. Still, he needed to find May as soon as possible.

'She wasn't feeling well and I asked her for something to eat. When I returned…she was gone.' Sirius explain, not liking to sound like he was the one at fault for leaving May alone, specially now that he knew she was pregnant.

'Very well, I will help you find her, but on one condition!' Snape stated as he closed a book that was at the top of his desk rather loudly, which emitted a cloud of dust.

'Condition?' Sirius asked dreading the request. Sirius knew he had not choice but to agree to Snape's price. How he hated Dumbledore right at this moment. How could Dumbledore had left Snape in charge of the castle's inner security?

'I want to know Crock's secret. From what I have heard…it is the secret to immortality. Before you say that you don't know it, may I remind you that May was Crock's most prized pupil during Voldemort's reign. He must have told her or taught her something.'

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Of course he knew to what Snape was refereeing, but May had never learned the secret as far as he knew. Otherwise she would have shared the secret with him and together they could have destroyed Voldemort to avenge James and Lily's deaths. Why would Snape question him about it? Could it be that Snape was still a true Death Eater and wanted the information for Voldemort?

**HB**

Umbridge was just finishing the last touches to her hair when she heard the door blast open. She didn't even flinch as she view her wand from her left side of the mirror, which laid top of her bed. From her mirror she could also viewed her assailant. Umbridge raised an eyebrow, which send her wand flying towards her and then muttered a deadly curse.

'The _Avada Kedavra_ curse. I'm impressed, but I'm not sure if I should take it as an insult or a complement?' May plainly spoke as she viewed the spot where the killing curse had hit.

'_Half-Breeds_ like you need to stay dead. You surely have proven to be quite troublesome!' Umbridge stated as she clutched her wand tightly.

May's eyes narrowed, as she looked straight at Umbridge. 'Half-Breed?' May question with a smile on her lips. Meanwhile, May's mind was racing a mile a minute. _The toad wanted me dead! Could be that she new that I was spying on her? Could she have hired Crock to do me in? May laughed. The toad was capable of killing a fifteen year old…so why not her?_

'Do you think that I don't know your kind? You are an Animagus failure!' Umbridge snarled. 'And you dared to call yourself a witch!'

May didn't look impressed; it was obvious that the toad had researched her. 'Which is more than I can say about you.' May commented dryly as she moved closer to Umbridge.

'I am more of a Witch that you will ever be, demon! For that's the name you kind really deserve!' Umbridge hiss. 'Once you are dead, nothing would be able to stop me from getting rid of Potter. Only then will my beloved Minister be at peace to continue his ministry.'

_So that was what she was up to!_ Thought May and then began to ponder on killing her. _It would be so easy to get rid of Umbridge once and for all. No one would be the wiser. Tempting, but no…the toad must live for now, until I can get to the bottom of this but that doesn't mean that there can't be worse things than death!_ May grinned as she dodge another curse, which was throw at her.

'STAY STILL!' screamed Umbridge out of frustration.

'All right! Take your best shot!' May taunted her.

Umbridge did you just that. The curse went right through May's body like if it had hit thin air. Umbridge eyes widen in terror as her wand fell to the floor. 'That can't be…but how?' Umbridge shrieked.

May grin as she walked towards Umbridge. 'I am Cody Rokklyn's only and true successor. As for Crock he is only a cheap imitation.' May then made a swift move with her hand and the whole room was engulfed in a dark light.

**HB**

Lunch was usually quiet even for a Saturday. Harry ate his lunch in silent, since Ron was not longer talking to him and Hermione seemed to be deep in thought about something.

Harry couldn't believe the morning he had. First it was Ron, who had almost turned him into a bloody pulp and then there was Fred and George, who had almost turned him into their newest test subject. Harry couldn't impossibly imagine, how the rest of the Weasleys would have reacted but he only knew that if it weren't for Hermione, he wouldn't be alive right now. Harry could only hope that the rest of the day wouldn't become a nightmare.

**HB**

'McKorny deserved it!' said Nikki as she slammed her fists into the Library table. 'I had enough of her!'

Stacy nodded but she is still didn't agree with her friend. Jinxing their things against stealing is one thing but to prank Snape and get him on to a secret party, was quite another.

'Are you sure your plan will work?' asked Todd as he looked over the details of Nikki's plan. 

Nikki grin, 'I am quite sure. Remember I am counting on of all of you.' Then Nikki narrow her eyes upon seeing Alex Black for she had the feeling he was spying on them.

**HB**

'Do you get the feeling we are being watched?' asked Alex as he looked behind him. It would seem that the bookcases at the Library weren't big enough to hide them.

Allistar shakes his head, 'I think you are being paranoid.'

'I'm not! Just look over there.' Alex pointed with his index finger to Nikki's table. 'I have the feeling they are planning something against me.'

'You are really loosing your marbles.'

Alex narrowed his eyes. 'I have this gut feeling that they are…and I don't want anything to go wrong at my party tonight!'

'Your party?' asked Allistar lifting an eyebrow.

'Our party.' Alex corrected himself as his run a hand through his hair. 'Have the invitation been send and confirmation received?'

Allistar nodded. 'As requested…only the elite of the school have been invited and the room has been secured according to plan. Now what about Malfoy? Has he kept his part of the bargain?'

Alex grins. 'We are in the team as we speak. You are going to be a Beater and I will be a Chaser.'

'Excellent!' Allistar smiled but it didn't last long for his smiled faded as he remember something.

'What is wrong?' asked Alex.

'The survey results are in.' stated Allistar.

Alex laughed. 'This is why I told Malfoy, that the results wouldn't be in until after our first quidditch match.'

Allistar grinned.

**HB**

'Are you sure she is here?' asked Sirius as he follow Snape towards Umbridge Office. Snape didn't answer a word as he marched towards the room. Sirius was ready to kill him, specially after he made him spend more than a half a day discussing what he knew and didn't knew about his wife during her years as a Death Eater.

Snape had stopped in front of the office door, which not longer stood there. The whole room was filled with a pale green fog and the smelled of blood reek the air. Snape quickly muttered a spell that clear the room and they could now see May sitting in Umbridge desk, smiling.

But what drew the two men's attention was not the state of the room or May but Umbridge, who sat on a student desk, writing on piece of paper with no ink: _"I will stay away from Harry James Potter"_.

**HB**

'Are you not going to go?' asked Ginny as she curled into bed with Harry.

'I don't feel like going that's all.' Harry said as he shifted to the left side of the bed as far as he could. 

'I said you should have gone and taken all of us with you.' Stated Ron as he also climbed into the bed, leaving Ginny right in the middle of the two boys. 'After all the invitation did say _"Harry Potter and Friends"_ '

'Ron. I just have a bad feeling about it, alright!' Harry said exasperated.

Ron didn't say anything and just closed his eyes as for Ginny, she clung to Harry tightly and Harry had not choice but to hug her. Harry looked over to Ron, who had one eye open, looking at him. Harry got the feeling that it was going to be a long night.

**HB**

Snape had just finished marking a few of parchments of homework, which he placed on the right corner of his desk, when his concentration was brought to his drinking flask. The flask was made of fine crystal, which content was supposed to be water. A red thick liquid fill the glass, which reeked of blood. Snape quickly picked that flask and dumped the content out into the fire.

If it was blood the fire would react to it quickly but as expected the fire acted just as it should when confronted with blood. Snape then felt cold and that someone was behind him. Snape quickly but slowly pull his wand out as to not alert the intruder. He slowly turned around just to see a woman with long ebony hair go into his bedroom.

'Severus….' The woman called him in a very silky toned.

Snape blinked and then gasped the flask he was holding was now filled back again with blood. Snape then saw his the door of his office open and he threw his flask into the fire and exit his office.

Unknowing to Snape, two bloody eyes, which had been sliced at one point, where now looking at him from his bed as he departed from the room.

Snape quickly made his way down the hallway as he tried to think what had happen in his office. His eyes narrow as he saw a pair of girls' shoes walk past him. Snape grinned. _It would seem that Potter has opted to wearing girl's shoes under his invisibility cloak._ Snape thought as he quietly followed behind the pair of shoes. 

After five minutes of following and demanding from Potter to stop, Snape was having more than enough from him. Merlin knows that he had already deducted from the Gryffindors more than 200 points by now and the bloody boy won't stop running. Snape has already tried every charm he knows with out harming him but they seemed to go right through him. Snape lips where now itching to try a something a bit harmful but that type of thought quickly came to a stop when something sticky fell on him.

'I going to kill you Potter!' Snape screamed, as he quickly was on Potter's heels.

Then the sounds of shoes stopped as he turned around the corner and faced two scared fifth year Slytherin girls. Snape narrow his eyes as he saw a cloak by their feet and recognized one of the girls shoes, which where the ones he had been chasing.

'McKorny…Yanell, explain yourselves!' Snape demanded, when he heard music coming from one of the rooms, within the dungeons. At the moment he open the door he was feather from head to toe.

'DETENTION!' Snape screamed upon seeing the room fill with students, who had gone completely quite upon seeing Snape. 'And that includes you too, Mr. Malfoy.' Snape stated upon seeing Malfoy trying to escape through the other door of the room.

Snape then walked to the middle of the room, to where Alex stood. 'All of you can thank Mr. Black for your _two weeks'_ detention.' Snape grinned.


End file.
